Love Lost
by Ms.Butler121709
Summary: When a girl falls while watching Phantom of the Opera on Broadway, she is transported back in time, to a place she only thought of as fiction. Now with two men wanting her to be theirs what will she do and how will she respond, will she choose the man that offers safety, or the masked man who offers her passion and a love she'll never forget. Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Let Your Fantasies Unwind

Life without love is easy, simple even. When you haven't know what love feels like. Life without love is easy but not for someone like me. For when people like me fall in love, there is no turning back. See I was one of many, to find something so, so indescribable, so fantastic, but you see it wasn't all fun and as carefree as you may think.

See, I was one of your average everyday 17 year olds. I had a caring family, many friends and a loving boyfriend. But my life always felt empty. Perhaps I sound like a snotty little brat, I had everything I could wish for but I was never truly happy. It all changed, and maybe not for the better. But, I'll start from the beginning.

It was my 18th birthday. My family and friends gathered to celebrate with me. They really outdid themselves this year. My living room never looked this amazing. It was decorated in a Baroque style. I was in love with all this elaborate and this was fantastic.

"Oh, you guys are the best, thank you so much!" I said to the room at large. "I love it!"

They all laughed at me, and I understood why, I must have looked like a total fool. My best friend, Destiny found her way to my side. "Well darling, there is a reason for this monstrosity." She didn't appreciate my love for many things. She was a modern girl. I just laughed.

"Well am I going to find out why or am I going to have to wait until next week to find out?" I smiled at her. She gave me a somewhat sharp look. "Do you want to be nice or just not find out at all?" I gave her a sad look, "I'll be nice." She smiled, "Okay, well we all decided to buy your present together." I nodded for her to continue. But just then my parents and grandparents walked up in front of us.

"Are you ready for your gift sweetheart?" my mother asked me. I nodded again, thinking that I must look like a bobble-head. My grandma pulled out a fair sized box wrapped much like the decorations in the living room. "Thank you!" I said as I took the present. I tried to carefully open the box, but my excitement was getting the best of me. After a little struggle, I pulled of the paper. Opening the box I was disappointed to see only a couple pieces of paper. But seeing the disappointment of my face, Destiny told me to read the papers.

When I saw what they really were I screamed, "Oh you didn't! How did you get them and how did you get such amazing seats?" I let this out in one breath. Everyone laughed at me again, but Destiny understanding my jumbled up mind answered for everyone. "We did, we thought about it months ago and because of that we were able to get the best seats available. Just so you know I'm going with you to see it and you have no say in the matter." I sighed dramatically, "Fine I will somehow have to live with that." We all laughed.

"Oh, now I'm going to call, Dylan he hasn't gotten here yet and I need to tell him the news!" I jumped up and went into the kitchen. Everyone went on with their conversations. I grabbed the phone and dialed his number. "Hello."

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I was just wondering when you would be here."

"Well," a door opened behind me, "Right now."

I dropped the phone and launched myself into his arms. "Dylan, you're here!"

He laughed, "I missed you too." He leaned down and kissed me. I responded enthusiastically but he pulled back, "Your parents are in the other room, probably waiting for you. I don't think you want to be caught."

I pulled his head down and kissed him again, "I don't care."

He laughed. I ended the kiss and then gasped. "I can't believe I forgot. I was going to tell you what I got."

"Well what did you get?" He seemed as excited as me, but I bet he helped to get it.

"Tickets, I got tickets." I looked up at him.

"Tickets for what?" He was humoring me.

"The Phantom of the Opera, on Broadway!"

Destiny and I were putting the finishing touches on our outfits. We decided to really go all out for tonight, pretending that instead of Broadway, we were going to a real Paris opera, like people would have done many years ago.

Destiny was wearing a sapphire blue dress that made her light brown hair glow. She had her straight hair loose and down around her shoulders. I, on the other hand, had a shining deep emerald dress, it contrasted nicely with my deep red hair, which instead of the thick curly mass it usually was, was in a French braid with fake pearl pins randomly placed in it. We looked at each other.

"You look fabulous darling," Destin said to me.

"Well you look ravishing." I said back. Just then the doorbell rang. "COMING!" I yelled.

We made our way down the stairs, which might I say took quite the effort. Then I opened the door. Dylan was there, handsome in his tux. He didn't say a word as he took in what I was wearing; he then pulled me into his body and kissed me. It wasn't until we heard someone clearing her throat that we pulled apart. "If you don't stop, we won't have time for your cake and our ride there."

Destiny was referring to the fact that we all forgot about my cake on my birthday and she was all about traditions. So now I had to do it before we left. You never deny Destiny anything when she wanted to do something. Not if you wanted to live.

"Okay," I pulled away from Dylan and made my way into the kitchen. Destiny set up the cake so all I had to do was make a wish. It's just that I didn't know what I wanted. I had everything I wanted, I looked up at Dylan and smiled. Then my wish came to me. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles. We all had a bite of cake and then we were off.

I could barely contain my excitement. We arrived a little early, but they still showed us to our seats. The Phantom of the Opera, my favorite musical, not favorite movie of all time, and I was about to see it performed live. I was so happy. We made small talk; I was holding Dylan's hand as we sat and once the lights dimmed we all stopped talking and turned towards the stage.

It was one of my favorite scenes, the Phantom was taking Christine to his lair and was about to sing "Music of the Night." So when I started to feel funny I sighed disappointedly, I needed some water. So I just waited until intermission, and made my way to the bathroom. I drank out of the faucet and splashed some water on my face. It made me feel better.

I headed back to my seat, but I still felt funny as I sat down. The play began again. It was my other favorite part. The chandelier crash. I was so absorbed that I didn't notice the feeling in my stomach get worse.

The chandelier was beginning to drop, I suddenly got the urge to look over the banister and watch what was going to happen. I started leaning over the bar, too out of it to notice and then the chandelier crashed shaking the floor. I lost my balance and topple over. "Lorraine, NO!" I hear two voices shout. I reached for them, but it was too late. I felt like I fell forever. The last thing I saw were the twin faces of horror on Dylan and Destiny's faces.

Then with a feeling much like the one you get when you are on a roller coaster, I blacked out.


	2. Learn To Be Lonely

_I wish for an adventure filled with passion and love the likes of which others have never known before. _

"Poor thing, she must have been hit pretty badly, just look at her head," I heard a voice say. It wasn't that shocking to have heard a voice, except for the fact that the voice spoke entirely in French. I don't know any French whatsoever, yet I understood every word she said. I opened my eyes and looked up into the face of a middle aged woman with kind eyes.

"Merci, you are awake! How do you feel?" She asked me, concern obvious in her voice.

I sat up struggling. "I am fine, my head hurts a little, but I will live." I then screamed a little. I just responded in perfect French, me!

"Are you sure?" She didn't believe me. So I stood up and nodded my head and wiped off invisible dust from my dress. As I looked up, I noticed two other girls standing with the woman. I smiled and introduced myself. "Hello, my name is Lorraine St. Pierre; may I please know where I am at the moment and what the date is?"

A girl my age, maybe a little younger answered me. "Hello Lorraine, you are at the Opera Populaire, and it is the 11th of November, 1870."

I am in the past I thought to myself. I couldn't believe it. I must be dreaming, no I don't remember going to bed. Maybe I drank too much, no I haven't had anything to drink since before the play. I sighed, I must be going crazy. I stopped my internal monologue and returned my attention to the three women in front of me.

"Thank You…" I didn't complete the statement, I had an idea of what their names were but I didn't want to assume anything.

The older woman spoke again, "I am Madam Giry, and this is Christine Daaé," she pointed to the girl who told me where I was, "and this is my daughter, Meg." She smiled and waved to me, but remained quiet. I smiled back.

"I'm sorry about your head; you must have gotten hit by the scenery that fell on Carlotta. I thought we warned everyone to get out of the way. But you must not have heard us." Madam Giry told me.

I just nodded. "Pardon me, but I just got lost. You see, I want; no I need a spot here in the opera. You see I have no home or no family to go to. I really need your help." I made my story up on the spot. But I wasn't entirely lying, as I couldn't really go home now.

Madam Giry looked at me with pity. "I'm sorry but only singers and dancers can stay here. Can you sing or dance?"

I nodded, "I can sing and dance a little." I practiced ballet, when I was younger, but I was never perfect. Madam Giry smiled obviously relieved that she wouldn't have to throw me out to the streets.

"Good, good, good, now would you like to show us?" I blanched, they surely didn't mean right now. "I don't know, my head is still sore." It was the only excuse I could think of.

Christine looked at me, understanding filled her eyes. "You need rest; apparently you have had a rough day. You are in luck I have a spare bed in my room you can rest there." I smiled at her, "Thank you so much, I don't know how I can repay you all." They just shook their heads.

"We needed another singer; you are fine, just being here you have helped us." Madame Giry told me. Christine started walking away so I followed her, waving at Madam Giry and Meg.

"Lorraine, you are welcome to use what you need in my room until you are settled. You maybe the same size as me and, if not soon we can get you some new clothes just for you. But now I will leave and let you rest." Christine then closed to door, leaving me overwhelmed with all the thoughts running through my head.

I let out a sigh. Pssh. Like I'd be the same size as her. She was such a small thing. I went to look at her clothes. Yeah, too small. Not that I was huge or anything. I was just curvy and soft. Christine was waif thin, true ballerina material.

I got out of my dress and carefully placed it in a spare chair. I must have been exhausted because I don't remember falling asleep. When I woke up it was kind of cold, so I put on my dress. I felt as if someone was watching so I zippered up quickly and left the room in search of my saviors.

They were still on stage, rehearsing for some new musical. I went to sit in the audience, not wanting to disrupt them. There was a reason that the opera house was famous. They were fantastic. The dancers were organized and in sync, and the singers knew their ques. They looked effortless, even Carlotta with her horrible voice wasn't that bad. Broadway was amazing, but they didn't hold a candle to these performers.

Then I realized that I had to be this good if I wanted to stay here. But, why was I here in the first place? What caused me to get here? These questions and many others were flying through my mind. I must have been deep in thought because all of a sudden Madam Giry was there, trying to get my attention.

"Oh hello, Madam Giry. I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I smiled up at her.

"I was asking if you were ready to show us your singing." She looked at me expectantly. I thought of what I was going to sing. Do I break out in pope music envious of Lady Gaga or rock out like Three Days Grace. I thought about the paly and the movie, the only song that they may not know is "Learn to Be Lonely." So I decided, I'll sing that. I walked up to the middle of the stage.

As I was preparing myself, I felt unseen eyes watching me. I looked around, and saw no one. So I stood up straight, took a deep breath, and prayed that my okay singing voice would be good enough. After a few more cleansing breaths I began to sing.

Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived life can be loved alone

Once I finished, Christine and Meg cam up and congratulated me. Madam Giry walked up to me, "I didn't know that you were that perfect. You did not give yourself enough credit." I beamed.

I did well. Hell, I did great. I was fitting in with the people of the opera house and I just arrived. This thought made me feel amazing. Madam Giry waited with me until everyone left to get ready for bed. "My dear, you are an excellent singer, but you still need to show me how well you dance. Tomorrow while we are in rehearsal, you will show me your dancing."

I nodded; "Madam Giry, I will show you but, may I ask you something?" she nodded for me to continue. "I need clothes, everyday clothes. For I only have this one dress, and it is too formal. Christine is smaller than I."

She looked at me. "Of course, of course. There may be some simple costumes you may use."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, Now, I know this is strange, but can you walk me to my room. I'm not used to this opera house yet." She nodded and started to walk the opposite way.

We made small talk about the musical that was being shown and the singers performing. Then she stopped in front of my room. "Thank you for everything, Madam Giry, you have helped me so much today." On impulse I hugged her.

She was surprised, but hugged me back, "You are quite welcome my dear. Now go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded, and then quietly went into my room. Christine was deep asleep, so I closed the door and got ready for bed. I climbed into my bed, but felt something hard on my pillow. I looked at it in the moonlight coming in through the window. In my hand, I held a semi-bloomed red rose in my hand. Tied around it was a black ribbon. I hardly dared to believe what it meant.


	3. The Unseen Genius

It's been one week since I found the rose on my pillow. I know who it was, but I am not one to assume. But I do, I know who it is. The worst part is when I think about the person, it thrills me like no other thought. But, why would he give me a rose. I mean isn't Christine who he loves?

I feel as though I'm overthinking it though. What if the rose wasn't even for me, but then why would it be on my pillow?

The worst part is that because of the rose, plus my work during rehearsals, I have barely even thought of home and my past life. I was so absorbed with the mystery of my rose, and keeping up with the dancers that I barely have time to do anything. I wouldn't change what happened though. I love it here at the opera house.

I love the fast pace of work here, I love the crazy unique people who make up the opera house. From the costume designers to the maids, they all have made an impression on my heart. Meg and Christine have become like sisters to me. And all of the other dancers are like my makeshift family. They all are so nice and help me so much. Now it's like I'm actually one of them, I fit in so well.

But then I feel guilty, what about my really family, what about Destiny. What about Dylan? What am I going to do? I miss them so much. I wonder what they are doing without me. Do they even miss me? It's thoughts like these that are going to drive me crazy.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone enter my room, until they spoke up scaring me out of my mind.

"Oh, Christine, you frightened me. What are you doing?"

She blushed, "I am so sorry Lorraine, I didn't mean too. It's just, I was wondering if you could fix my hair. The new managers along with the patron are arriving today, and I want to look my best."

I smiled and nodded, "I would love to, just sit down and I'll get started." I got her brush and went to work.

Once I was finished, I allowed her to look in the mirror. She smiled happily, "I knew that I was right, when I came to you. Thank you so much Lorraine."

"It's really no problem and you're quite welcome." She went on her way, and I decided that I should try and make myself look decent. I put on a simple dress we found in the costumes, I was going to be dancing and I wanted to be comfortable. I looked at my hair in the mirror. I pulled back some of my curls into a ribbon and left some to frame my faces. I nodded at myself in the mirror. It was the best I was going to do today.

I was straightening up the room a little before I left, when I felt someone watching me. I looked around. "Hello, Hello, is anyone there?" I looked around again. I felt a little uneasy, so I left, not before hearing "Lorraine," spoken from my unseen visitor.

I hurried to the stage to get ready for rehearsals. The music started and Carlotta began her "singing." You got used to it after awhile. The cue came for the dancers to begin the routine.

But we were interrupted. The manager, Monsieur Lefevre arrived with two men, neither of which anyone seemed to know. I on the other hand, did and well let's just say that I hope that things went different.

I walked over to some of the dancers who were closer to the new men.

"These must be the new managers," Louis, one of the dancers, who I became good friends with, whispered to me. I nodded to him.

"Excusez-moi, Everyone, I want everyone to take a break," Lefevre looked around, "I know that for a while now there have been rumors concerning my retirement, well these are all true. I will be leaving and taking my place are these two gentlemen right here, Monsieur Firmin, and Monsieur Andre."

"They seem a little old to me, don't you think, ma cherie," Louis asked me, I just shot him a look to be quite and pay attention.

The two men smiled and both stepped forward.

"Salut, we are honored to be named managers of the infamous Opera Populaire." The older of the two said.

"Andre and I are excited to be able to really see how magnificent you all are." The man Firmin said, "We would also like to introduce the new patron to everyone."

A man, younger than the managers by many years, walked to join them. I heard someone gasp and whisper, "It is Raoul." I turned as saw that it was Christine. She was looking at the patron with wide eyes. I shook my head, of course it was, apparently the story had some things right.

Raoul then spoke up, "I am pleased to be here among people of great talent. I will be here this Friday to share in your glory as members of the Opera Populaire."

Just then Carlotta, and her big head, walked up to the three men. "Hello, Monsieurs, Welcome to the Opera Populaire, perhaps I can show you a little of the talent that we have here."

They looked at each other, "Of course, we'd be honored," Raoul said.

Carlotta yelled at the maestro, "You may begin."

He rolled his eyes, poor guy, Monsieur Reyer was a rather nice man, you just had to do your job and he was happy. He didn't tolerate disobedience, and Carlotta always had him in a foul mood. He was nice to me; I haven't done anything to make him angry though. He started the orchestra.

Then, to everyone's disappointment, Carlotta began to sing. As I stood there, I went through what happened once she began to sing, but before I could think too hard, a scream rang out. I jumped back and Louis took me in his arms. We looked around and saw the reason for the screaming.

Carlotta was underneath a tapestry we were using for a background for the opera. It dropped from the rafters, and Monsieur Reyer yelled up towards them. "What the hell has happened up there?" The fool Joseph Buquet yelled back, "It wasn't me, I wasn't at my post."

"He never is," Louis said, I moved out of his arms, a little awkwardly. He just smiled at me, a strange look in his eyes. I hope he knew I only thought of him as a friend, I mean he was handsome yes, but I had Dylan. I smiled back at him though and went to talk to Madame Giry about what had happened.

As everyone was helping Carlotta, or talking to others in hushed tones, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked up; I saw a flash of white, and swirl of a cape and then nothing.

I just had my first true glimpse of the Phantom of the Opera.


	4. Spare A Thought Of Me

In her normal manner, Carlotta left, yelling about lazy workers and how no one appreciates great talent. I shook my head; there was never a dull moment at the opera house. I was still reeling after seeing the Phantom, I mean I have heard him and knew all about him, but actually seeing him; well that's different story.

All of us stood around not really knowing what to do next. Monsieur Reyer was already becoming impatient and we needed a singer. Christine should speak up, her voice is beautiful. I was about to say something, but she beat me to the punch. "Lorraine can do it, she has a wonderful voice." Madam Giry nodded in agreement. Meg, who was usually quiet decided to speak up, "She has a beautiful voice and should be in the performance." I gave them all an exasperated glare. I would have to do it; everyone wanted me to. So I smiled, trying not to let them know how irritated I really was, I didn't want to sing the lead. The new managers gestured for me to begin so I took a deep breath and began to sing.

Think of me,

Think of me fondly,

When we've said goodbye,

Remember me

Once in a while –

Please promise me

You'll try. When you find

That, once

Again, you long

To take your heart back

And be free –

If you

Ever find

A moment,

Spare a thought

For me

Once I was finished singing, I was applauded by everyone. "Brava!" The managers were surprised by my talent, but obviously pleased. I curtsied and waited to see what they were going to say to me. They turned towards each other and had a silent conversation, and then they turned back to me. "You are going to talk the place of Madam Carlotta. Since the opera is tonight you will be practicing until then." Monsieur told me. Monsieur Andre smiled and nodded. I smiled back and looked over towards my friends. They managers were finished with me so I walked over to where the group was standing. I was attacked by hugs and compliments.

"You were simply amazing my dear," Madam Giry said to me. Meg hugged me, "Stunning, I knew you could do it, I am so excited for you!" Christine was next, "You were perfect, you will show the opera managers that they mad the right decision." She hugged me. Louis was the last to congratulate me. "Bravo, ma Cherie." He hugged me then, a little too tight and kissed me on the cheek. I pulled away smiling. Maybe it was because of the time I was in, maybe even the fact that someone obviously liked me or most likely the rush of performing, but he didn't annoy me. "We are going to celebrate ma Cherie and you will not change my mind. After your performance tonight I am taking you out to dinner." He then turned and walked away, only turning back once to glance back and smile at me. I laughed, he was just so damn cheesy, but you had to love him, you just had to. Christine started giggling and Meg followed after her. "Oh Lorraine he's so taken with you, you are so lucky," Meg said, "He's so charming." I laughed in agreement. "Madam Lorraine, we need you to begin practicing for tonight," Monsieur Reyer said, loud enough for me to understand he was serious. I walked to the center stage. "From the beginning please Madam."

I fell into my chair in exhaustion. I had just finished our rehearsals. I was given a break to get ready for the opera, which was rapidly approaching. With the extra time I had I was becoming nervous. I was going to perform to entire opera house full of people. In spite of my limited time, I decided that I needed a bath to calm my nerves. After my bath with did absolutely nothing to stop the butterflies in my stomach, I headed to the costume designer.

When I arrived, she was in a panic. "You are late; you needed to be here 5 minutes ago!" Madame Victoria said to me. She hurried about and grabbed the dress I was wearing for the opera. "Now put this on now Lorraine." I rolled my eyes; she was being a little bit too stressed. So to stay on her good side, I went behind the screen and slipped it on. I walked out to the mirror to see what it looked like. "Merci! It's beautiful!" It was very detailed and had a full skirt. The only down side was that it was white. Madam Victoria smiled at me and shooed me out. "You are about to perform quite soon." I nodded and left, "Good-bye!" I headed to the stage in a hurry. I got there and immediately was sent to the stage. Monsieur Reyer was beginning the opera piece. He looked at me, "Good Luck." Then I began my debut as an opera star.

All I was thinking of as I was waking back to my room was getting into something more comfortable, and going to sleep. It was times like these that I missed my time. I missed sweatpants. I missed Starbucks. I missed Tylenol PM. I walked into my room and was about to get changed when a knock came from the doorway. I turned around.

"Louis what are you doing here?" He laughed, "Do not tell me ma Cherie that you forgot about our date." I smiled at him, "of course not! Just I am not ready yet. I'll be out in a couple of minutes." I shooed him out and closed the door. There went my sleep. Sighing I looked in the mirror, well screw that, I'll leave my hair down. I pulled on my green dress, and decided that this was it, I walled out into the hallway. Louis was leaning against the wall. He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. Whoa, that was the first time that any guy did that, it was surprisingly sweet. He threaded my hand through his arm and we walked to the carriage.

I gasped when we stepped outside. "Louis! You did not tell me it was so cold!" He looked at me, "I am so sorry ma Cherie, please forgive me." He then took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. "Thank you, Louis." He helped me into the carriage and we were off. We made small talk, and we arrived at the restaurant faster than I thought we would. Louis helped me out of the carriage and we headed inside, but before I walked into the building I felt someone watching me. I shook it off and followed Louis to our table. As we ate I was finding that Louis was a genuinely nice, funny man. He was also very handsome. His hair was a dark brown, cut to about his ears and his eyes were a shocking blue gray. He was taller than me and muscular, but not overly muscular. He was just simply very good looking and charming. I haven't laughed as much in quite a while, as I was now. Before I knew it, it was time to leave. The ride back was filled with laughing and talking. I must have had a little too much champagne; I was a little too giggly. As we were walking to my room I felt a little unsteady, Louis instead of simply just supporting me picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room, with no trouble. He put me down outside my room.

"Ma Cherie, thank you for this unforgettable night." I looked up into his eyes. "How about I make it a little more unforgettable?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded back, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me tight to his body making me moan in pleasure. He pulled away, stepping back, desire flashed in his eyes. He cleared his throat, "I am sorry, you are not some cheap whore to spend one night with. You are a lady and that was no way to treat you. I will bid you good night, ma Cherie." He took my hand and once again kissed the back of it. That one small touch made it a little harder for me to let him leave, I could have said that I did not care, he could stay, but he was already walking away. "Good night Louis."

I sighed and turned to walk into my room. I opened the door to the semi-dark room. I took off my green dress and put on a nightgown. I walked from behind the screen and stopped in my tracks. There standing in front of me was the most magnificent man I've ever seen. Tall and lean, he looked at me with no emotion. He had startling green eyes, jet black hair, and the most sensual looking lips. He had an air of something, I couldn't put a finger on it, but whatever it was made me want to know more. But the thing that shocked me the most was that on one side of his face was a mask. Standing before me was the infamous Phantom of the Opera.


	5. Let Me Be Your Freedom

_Living in the opera house is the only life I know. I take refuge in behind the stage and in the tunnels below the opera house. I know that I will never be accepted. I have acknowledged that I will never feel the touch of a woman or know what love feels like. Darkness will forever be my one and only companion. _

Closing my sheet music, I put my head in my hands. Nothing was going as planned. Carlotta was singing in the new opera. Christine should be the star, she is far greater a singer than Carlotta. I threw my chair back, temporarily letting my anger show. I paced back and forth, deciding on what I was going to do about this blasphemy.

Deciding that I should do something, I went to the boat that would take me to a passage way only I knew about. I ended up above the stage, in the rafters. Carlotta was performing and I flinched in disgust.

How did she ever make it as an opera star? I don't think I'll ever find out.

Getting an idea, I swirled my cape behind me and went to the ropes securing the scenery. I started loosening the ropes. When the scenery began to fall, I saw a girl appear out of nowhere, right where the scenery was about to land. People where screaming, but all I cared about was the mysterious girl who was about to be crushed.

I didn't even know her. I've never seen her before in my life. That was beside the point though, in those few first moments that I saw her I felt as if I did know her. As if she was a part of me, this was troubling. I didn't know why I was feeling this way, but I didn't like it.

Before I could see if she was alright, I spun around and headed back to my quarters. I couldn't stand the feelings that I was going through. I have seen many of girls, or young women before, it wasn't the first time. I just couldn't escape the thought that I knew her.

It was ridiculous. She was probably just another of the chorus girls or something. I shouldn't worry about it. I sat at my piano determined to start writing again. It never happened; I couldn't get the girl out of my mind.

Hours later I was pacing again, I had to see her again. I was tired of just thinking of her. I needed to make sure that she was real and not just something I imagined.

I walked up to box 5 and sat down to watch the practice, that's when I noticed that she was sitting in the audience. She was deep in thought, I knew this because Giry was trying to get her attention and she didn't realize it. Giry finally got her attention, and the girl got up and headed for the stage.

I sat up straighter, was she going to sing? Dance? She was nervous, she was fidgeting. Then she looked up into the box I was sitting in. She locked eyes with me, but she didn't know I was up here. I was surrounded in darkness. She took a deep breath.

Then the mysterious girl then began to sing. It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, and I surrounded myself in beautiful things. Her voice wasn't high pitched and light. Like most of the opera singers. Her voice was smoky and passionate. I couldn't get enough of it.

When she finished, I went to her room, I overheard Giry talking about where she was staying. I put a red rose onto her pillow and disappeared back to my home.

It was a week later and I was so enraptured by the mysterious girl, whose name I found out was Lorraine, that I would watch her throughout her day. I would say I wasn't crazy, but then I would be lying.

I was watching her in her room, she was deep in thought, that was until Christine came into her room and startled her. As I watched the two girls, I thought to myself what I saw in Christine. I mean she was lovely, but when standing next to Lorraine, she wasn't the same. Lorraine held her self differently. More maturely, and it showed. At least to me it did.

I watched as she helped Christine with her hair. Once she left Christine walked to her closet and pull out a dress. I had to stop myself. I couldn't cross that line. I turned away. I stayed that way for a while until I heard her voice say, "Hello, Hello is anyone there?"

She then left, "Lorraine." I said, hoping she heard me.

I went to my perch above the stage like I did every rehearsal. Today though the new managers were introduced and I just shook my head these two belonged in an office, not an opera house. The Vicomte showed up. Most of the girls audibly sighed, surprisingly Lorraine didn't.

Soon after the rehearsals began, even though Lorraine was a beautiful singer, Carlotta was still singing the lead. I had it, Carlotta didn't deserve it, and I untied the tapestry right over her head. She fell over and started to scream.

I turned my back to the scene ready to head back to my quarters, but I still noticed one of the male dancers taking Lorraine into his arms.

I sat in my chair; drink in my hand listening to the echoes of Lorraine's singing. I knew my plan would work. The only thing that angered me was the man who took her into his arms. I wanted to rip his arms off of him and beat him senseless with them.

I kind of liked that idea. I laughed to myself. I blamed the alcohol.

I looked at my pocket watch, Lorraine would be performing soon. I stood up and walked to my bedroom. I dressed in my finest clothes, adding my mask. I then headed for box 5. I made it in time to hear the overture.

I sat back and enjoyed Lorraine's singing and dancing. After the opera, I was going to go meet her in her room. I was tired of her not knowing of me, when I was so captivated by her. I followed her to her room in the shadows, and was about to show myself when the male dancer arrived out of nowhere.

"Louis what are you doing here?" The man laughed.

"Do not tell me Cherie that you forgot about our date." I clenched my fists, their date, what kind of joke was this. She smiled at _Louis. _I despised him already. She was still smiling when she answered him, "Of course not! Just I am not ready yet. I'll be out in a couple of minutes." She walked into her room and shut the door.

I was fuming, how she could go on a date with that, that common man, I would like to know. A couple of minutes later she walked out looking beautiful as usual. _Louis_ took her hand and kissed the back of it. She might as well have stabbed me in the back with the look that was on her face.

I really didn't want to follow them, but my curiosity got the best of me. I followed the carriage, walking to where they stopped. It was some restaurant. I watched as that _Louis_ helped her out of the carriage. I clenched my fists at my sides, I couldn't do anything rash.

I headed back to the opera house, I would wait in her room until she arrived back, and I would show myself then.

I heard the two of them arrive back to her room. Well, his steps and her laughing, he must have carried her. Yeah, I hurt him put her down. I listened. "Ma Cherie, thank you for this unforgettable night." I waited for her response.

"How about I make it a little more unforgettable?" I was confused what was she going to do-. I heard her moan, she kissed him. I was surprised by how much that hurt me.

_Louis_ then started talking again, "I am sorry, you are not some cheap whore to spend one night with. You are a lady and that is no way to treat you. I will bid you good night, ma Cherie." I heard his retreating foot steps.

I was waiting for her to enter her room, and heard her reply of, "Good night Louis." The door then started to open; I stood up straighter, and closed away my emotions.

She didn't notice me and she went to take of her dress and change for the night. She walked around from the screen and stopped in her tracks. She definitely noticed me then. I saw her taking in my presence and laughed to myself. I knew she would think differently of me than others, she wasn't backing away in fear; she seemed enamored with me and actually took two steps toward me.

She finally got to see in person, the Phantom of the Opera.


	6. Surrender to Your Darkest Dream

The Phantom's presence filled my sight, drawing me towards him. I knew of the things he has done, the things he may possibly do in the near future; but none of that mattered. I needed to be closer to him. Have him fill all of my senses, until he was all I knew. To the point where only he mattered. I felt myself walking towards him, each step seeming to take years, but going by in seconds. Soon I was standing before him, he didn't move once during my entire internal monologue.

As I stopped and stared at him, his hand reached out for mine, obviously wanting me to take it. I hesitated for a brief moment before firmly taking it. I reveled in the warmth, the size of his gloved hand. I stumbled, letting my thoughts travel to what those hands might be capable of. He stopped walking and looked at me, "Are you alright?"

I stopped in my tracks. Two things bothered me about that voice. One was that I have been hearing his voice since the first day of my arrival, and that means he has been watching me. Second was that his voice could probably make a nun swear. I stood there awed by his deep, melodic voice. Wait he asked me a question, "Yes, I am quite fine," I answered nodding my head. He turned back around and started to lead me towards the mirror. He stepped through the opening turning around to help me through. He tightened his hand around mine, making sure that I wouldn't fall.

As he continued to lead me through the corridor, I let my thoughts travel to how surreal this was. He kept on glancing behind to look at me. I guess to see that I was willingly following. After a few more minutes of walking the warmly lit corridor was turning into a dark, damp tunnel; and every few steps I was stumbling on the uneven ground. Hey, I never said that I was graceful; I was a singer, not a dancer.

After I tripped a couple more times, he stopped walking all together. He then turned around, put his arms around my knees and back and lifted me up; carrying me bridal style. I blushed lightly, "You don't have to carry me, I have two feet." I said, secretly wanting to hear more of that sinful voice. To my disappointment, he looked at me, with amusement dancing in his green eyes, but said nothing in return. He walked further down the tunnel, no strain from carrying me. Soon, we made it to the boat. He sat me in it, stepped in and started to row us deeper into the depths of the opera house.

I sat there thinking out how much the movie had gotten right in this scene. Then his deep voice drew me out of my reverie. "Make sure that you don't fall out of the boat, you seem to be unusually uncoordinated." I looked up at his face and saw that he was making fun of me. Well will you look at that, the Phantom had a sense of humor. I silently laughed, "Why thank you for your concern of my well-being." I shook my head and looked forward again. I kept on glancing at his face trying to be stealthy, but I'm pretty sure I was failing.

Before long we arrived at the gate separating the tunnels from his lair. As the gate rose, I stared at his lair in awe. It was magnificent. I could in all honestly live here and find something new and beautiful every day. Paintings, musical scores, everything in the room appealed to me. "It's beautiful," I whispered. I heard a small intake of breath, but choose to just ignore it.

He stopped the boat at the edge of the water, and stepped out. He spun his cape off and I had to fight from laughing, that was one of my favorite parts in the movie. So I sat there quietly watching him, and waiting for him to talk, but to my surprise he began to sing.

Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

He walked to the boat and helped me out, probably knowing I'd be the one to fall out. He led me up the stairs still singing to me.

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

He stopped walking and I looked at him questioningly. But he continued to sing in his deep passionate voice.

Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar

And you'll live as you've never lived before

He wrapped his arms around me, and spun me around, my back flat against his chest. Oh god, my knees grew weak. He was so male, his muscles barely concealed by his shirt. I hardly held in my gasp of surprise.

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you

Open up your mind

Let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness which you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night

His hands roamed the front of my body, but it wasn't sexual, to my displeasure, but more loving than anything. But I was too far gone in the sensations he was creating. His hands, his voice, even his smell was affecting me. I wanted more.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be!

Only then can you belong to me

He then let me go, my eyes snapping open in surprise. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me through his lair. I followed wanting to see more.

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night

He stopped walking in front of the piano. And his voice echoed in the room, making the end of his song evident. The silence spoke measures, but one of us had to break it. "You have a beautiful voice, but an even more beautiful home." He laughed its sound wrapping around me. I wanted to hear more. "That is a different view than normal, but thank you." I nodded. "What am I really here for?"

He sighed and looked away. "Your voice is what brought you here. The first time I heard your voice I wanted to hear more. I was driven crazy with the thought of hearing it again. I have wanted to meet you before, but different things kept me from getting to you. But now you are here, and I am going to help you to become the best new opera singer of this era."

Near the end of his speech, his voice gained a passionate edge that made me immediately want his help. "I will do anything you say. You will be my master." I laughed; I'm so calling him that from now on. I looked up into his eyes and saw how happy I made him.

"Do you want to see more of my home?" I nodded, "Please." He took my hand, and started to lead me towards the main area. But of course fate had different plans. My foot decided to slip on a small puddle of water, I screamed out and flew backwards, letting go of his hand. My head slammed onto the rock floor, making me see stars. I felt myself blacking out, but before I fell into complete darkness, I heard a shouted, "Lorraine," in the deep voice I was becoming so fond of.


	7. Senses Abandon Their Defenses

I woke to the sound of an organ echoing through the Phantom's living quarters. I sat up and regretted it immediately. The throbbing in my head almost made me sick. So I slowly got up and leaned against the cool stone wall, relaxing my aching head. After I took a few deep breaths, I felt better so I headed through the doorway to find the Phantom. The thought made my stomach flutter.

I walked down some stairs, looking out around me as I did. I was taken by the surreal beauty of where the Phantom lived. The water took up half of the space, but once you looked at what was on the land, it didn't matter. It was simply breathtaking.

I wasn't paying attention to the stairs as I looked around until I lost my footing on the last couple stairs. I let out an unladylike curse and the organ playing stopped. I went to get up but strong hands wrapped around my arms and helped me up.

I looked up into the face of the Phantom, my heart racing faster, and took a deep breath. But before I could say anything I was steady on my feet and he took a step back. I didn't like that but still decided to talk to him.

"Hello, Monsieur." He finally looked me in the eyes when he responded with a "Good morning, Mademoiselle." I smiled, he was just so god damn sexy. I could barely stay coherent around him. I didn't want to seem like a mental patient so l shook my head and continued talking with him.

"I heard you playing the organ, and I have to say Monsieur, you are a genius." He sat down on the organ bench and seemed to think of how to answer. So I sat down on a chair opposite him and waited. He looked up and replied, "I have lived many years alone with nothing but what surrounds you now. I used my time learning music, and perfecting my skills. I surrounded myself with beautiful things. But now when I look at you, surrounded by such things, they hold none of the beauty the once did. You are so much more beautiful, nothing else matters now that you are here. You haven't left my thoughts, and you being here, has awakened things in me I never knew existed."

I sat there stunned by what he told me, this was the most he had ever spoken to me. But when I thought of my reply I stopped. He was supposed to be in love with Christine, I didn't even know his name, he made me feel so different in the short time spent with him, but he was a mystery. I wanted to know all about him. So instead of commenting on what he told me, I had some questions for him.

"Monsieur I am flattered beyond belief of what you have told me. I want to tell you I feel exactly the same but there is so much that I need to know first." He nodded so I continued. "Like what's your name. Why me, I thought that you were in love with Christine." I stopped. "If I can get answers to this, I will feel that the mystery around you will be considerably smaller.

"My name is Erik." He responded quickly, "I do not use it so much because of what it linked with that name." He took a deep breath. "Christine was my love; I helped her with her singing. I made her into what she is today. But that day when the scenery fell and you were in the way, I felt something. Something I have never felt before and it was because of you. You Lorraine, and since that day I have wanted to talk to you, to be near you. Unlike how it's been before you, it's you who has captured my mind, not Christine." He looked up at me, and I saw the truth in his eyes.

"Oh," I had nothing else to say. He surprised me with the honesty in his answer. So before the moment could end I did something that I surely wouldn't do in any other circumstance. I leaned forward and kissed him. I must have surprised him, because he didn't respond. Oh how stupid was I for kissing him I shouldn't have done anything, my mind was racing.

I was about to end the kiss, but I felt a surge of emotion from him. He started kissing me back, wrapping one arm around my waist and threading his other hand in my hair. He pulled me closer, I didn't think that was possible, but was so glad it was. Damn was all I was capable of thinking. My head was clouding over, and my knees were weak. My senses were filled with him. But as soon as he responded, he ended it and got up to fast for me to comprehend.

"I need to take you back up to your room, they will be missing you." I didn't say anything, I couldn't my mind was still messed up, I couldn't think right. I still felt his lips on mine. As his words registered though, I nodded. He held out his hand to help me up and walk me to the boat. As I got in the boat, he released my hand and started the boat.

I didn't really realize I was back in my room, until the mirror was shut and I was sitting on my bed. I mentally shook my head and raised my hand to my lips. They were still tingling. It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that I shook out of the daze left behind by the Phantom.

I got up and answered the door and sighed a wary sigh, it was Louis. "Cherie, I am sorry to interrupt you but rehearsals are about to start." I nodded, "Okay Louis, thank you, I need to change, but I will see you on stage." I closed the door and went to get dressed. I quickly changed into a lighter dress and made my way to the stage.

When I got there, Meg and Christine appeared out of nowhere. "Lorraine, you will never believe it. The managers decided to have you sing lead again." Meg told me, Christine nodded. I looked at them both, and then asked Christine a question, "Are you sure, Why don't you sing lead this time Christine?"

She looked confused, "Why would you not want this? It is a great honor being the lead." I nodded, "Yes I know that it is, but I am exhausted. I want you to take this one, I will take the next. I will just be a dancer for this opera." Christine's face lit up, "Lorraine, thank you so much." She hugged me and went off to talk to Monsieur Reyer.

I turned to Meg, "I guess it's just you and me now." She nodded. We then headed to where the dancers were about to start dancing. Meg and I were making small talk about the opera when a male voice interrupted us.

"Is it true that you are going to be only a dancer for tonight's opera?" Louis asked me. I turned around, "Why yes it is true, I am gracing you with my presence tonight." He laughed, "You are one strange woman, Ma Cherie, but it makes you all the more special." I blushed a little, "Thank you Monsieur, but we have rehearsal." I walked to the dancers with Meg next to me.

We began practice, and I found it to be a good distraction. I had barely any time to think, I had to concentrate too much on what I was doing. I was having a little difficulty, but the other dancers were extremely helpful.

After the rehearsals were over, I just wanted to go to my room and relax before tonight. I was heading that way after saying good bye to Meg, when Louis stopped me. "Would you like to take a walk with me, Cherie?" I sighed, I needed him to stop, I couldn't deal with Louis and Erik both, I had to choose one, and sadly for Louis, I wanted Erik. So I shook my head, "I am sorry Louis, but I am too exhausted. Maybe another day." He looked a little sad but nodded, "Of course you are, and another day will work just as well."

I then headed to my room. I locked the door when I got there and went to the vanity. I pulled my hair up onto the top of my head and pinned it, I was going to take a bath and slowly get ready for tonight. I walked into the bathing room and soon slid into the warm water. I stayed there for a while, but too soon it was time for me to get ready.

I dried off and went into my room, I grabbed the dress I had to wear for the opera and put it on quickly. I put on my shoes, and went and sat to get my make-up on. It wasn't a lot I had to wear for this opera, so I was done and ready for the opera rather quickly.

Out of habit, I looked around the room before I left. That's when I saw it, the red rose on my pillow, with the trademark black ribbon. But underneath there was a letter. I ran over and ripped it open.

_Dearest Lorraine, _

_ I have missed you greatly since I left you this morning. I know that you are in the opera tonight, and that you will be only a dancer. But you will be the only one I will be watching. After the Opera, is completed I would enjoy your company in my chambers. Just meet me at the mirror._

_ Sincerely, Eric_

I felt the flutters in my stomach again. They only seemed to show up when I thought about or was around Erik. I reread the letter once more, and then I hid it under my pillow and headed for the stage. When I arrived everything was in the pre-opera chaos. I easily maneuvered to where the dancers were.

Soon, everyone was in there place and with the rising of the curtain, the opera started.


	8. Say You Need Me

The music stopped, the lights dimmed, and the curtain fell; the opera was over. I pushed a piece of damp hair out of my face as I walked over to Meg. We smiled at each other. "Wasn't Christine wonderful?" I asked the blonde girl. She nodded, "Oh, she was." We headed backstage, chatting lightly about how we thought the opera went.

As we turned a corner, we saw the beginnings of a celebration. It never failed to amaze me how much the dancers and staff partied, and after all the hard work of the opera, I wanted to party a little too. Alcohol flowed and I saw many couples in the crowd searching for a place to be alone. I was absorbed in my surroundings when a pair of arms wrapped around me. Images of a tall dark man flitted through my mind as my eyes closed. I smiled to myself; he came to see me.

My eyes popped open as I realized in a panic that we were in a large crowd! I slowly turned around and looked into the man's face. I sighed in relief; all I saw was a handsome, _unmasked_ face looking down at me.

"Louis, you startled me!" I cried. He laughed. "Ma Cherie, I am dreadfully sorry, but I was happy to see that you were alone." I turned to where I thought Meg was standing, but she wasn't there. I scanned the crowd, and saw her in the middle of the party while Louis kept talking: "I have wanted to talk to you for quite a while. I have wanted you for just as long." His arms were still around me, and his words left a strange feeling in me.

I admit I find Louis handsome, and he was the first person to talk to me, but after the time I spent with the Phantom, no Erik, I lost all interest in Louis. Honestly, I wanted Erik. Just thinking of him made me flustered. I shoved those thoughts out of my mind and focused on the problem before me.

"Louis, I am flattered that you feel that way, and if circumstances were different you would be the man for me. But I can't return your feelings." I broke from the circle of his arms. "I truly am sorry." I lost all interest in the celebration after that, so I walked back to my room. I wanted to clean up and change into something more comfortable.

As I entered my room, I closed the door behind me and immediately knew someone else was there. With all the stress of the opera, I had forgotten about the letter until just now. Taking a deep breath, I turned around, and since I didn't see him in the room, I assumed he was behind the mirror. I gestured to him to wait as I moved behind the dressing screen to change into a simpler dress.

I was a little nervous but excited all the same. Stepping from behind the screen, I made my way to the mirror. Before I could lift a hand, the mirror clicked open and the Phantom greeted me on the other side. I smiled and went to walk through the entryway. But he stopped me, saying "Just wait." He stepped through the mirror, picked me up, and stepped back through the opening. He shut the mirror, and we began making his way to his home.

"If memory serves me right you are quite uncoordinated. We don't want another accident." I looked up at his face and saw the trace of a smile. "Monsieur, you are proving quite the comedian concerning my coordination."

He laughed, "My love, you are quite different from other women. I find it oddly endearing." I didn't have a comment for that so I decided to tighten my arms around his neck and look ahead of us. The way there seemed different from before, but that was probably because he distracted me with his singing last time I was down here. I was lost in thought until a neigh broke my concentration.

A brilliant black horse was tethered to a column with a woven blanket for a saddle. It was magnificent, but I'd never ridden a horse before, so I became a little nervous. I couldn't help but comment, "It's beautiful."

"His name is Caesar; we are going to use him instead of the boat. He was getting restless." At the mention of his name the horse looked up at us. Erik walked up to the horse and sat me on its back. Then he untethered the horse and with surprising agility climbed up to sit behind me. With a small bump of his feet, the horse began to walk, first at a slow canter, then to a quicker trot.

I let out a small scream and hurried to wrap my arms around its neck. "Erik! Why don't we just take the boat? I don't think this is very safe." His strong arms wrapped around me and his voice was low in my ear. "My love, I will not let any harm come to you. You are in very capable hands."

I lost all interest in the horse at that, and imagined the things he could do with those _capable hands_, all of which would be impossible on a horse.

I took a deep breath and released, counting to five. "If you say so." I said. He laughed quietly and maybe I just imagined it, but it felt like he tightened his arms around me.

Soon, but not soon enough for my taste, we arrived in the Phantom's home. He slid of the horse with a grace that showed practice and skill, in contrast to my ungraceful dismount. Arms flailing and unbalanced, I landed in a heap on the floor. He reached down to help me, and I took his hand, looking up at him. There was repressed laughter in his green eyes. I had known so much about the Phantom before meeting him, but I was surprised to find out that I knew almost nothing about the man behind the mask, like his great sense of humor. I liked it.

"Welcome back to my home, my love." He said standing next to me, a hand on my elbow. "I am starting to think I need to be around you all the time. You seem to be unable to walk or stand. I looked up at him, "Hahaha, Monsieur, you are oh so funny." Then without thinking, I stuck my tongue out at him.

He looked taken aback, but after a moment he just shook his head and laughed again. He seemed to do that a lot around me. It was nice.

"So why have you brought me here?" I asked. He walked to his organ and sat on the bench and looked up at me. I was instantly reminded of the last time I was here. My lips tingled at the memories. "I don't really know. I wanted company. I wanted to see you again. I wanted to hear your voice."

"Well I am here now. I can grace you with my wonderful presence." I said as I sat down next to him. "I can stay as long as I am back in time for rehearsals." He looked up at me, his green eyes shinning with unspoken feelings.

"Although, I don't know what we are going to do, Monsieur. Would you like to show me more of your home? I remember the last time I was here I never got to see much of it." I mean I was unconscious for most of the time.

"My love, I would rather enjoy showing you the rest of my home."

I spent the rest of the night looking at everything in the Phantom – Erik's home. I didn't want to refer to him as the Phantom, now that I knew him as Erik. In what seemed like mere moments, but which was probably the whole night, it was time for me to return above to the opera house.

We didn't take Caesar and that came as a welcomed surprise. I didn't feel safe on the horse. The boat seemed sturdier. The way back felt shorter than before, but it must have been because we were actually talking.

When we were at the mirror, I turned to look at him. "I had a wonderful time, seeing all of your belongings, Monsieur." He didn't reply. His eyes were on my lips, and before I could connect the gesture to an action, he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

Too soon he stepped back. "I will see you again, my love."

Yet another chapter down! && More to come! :D**  
**I would like to thank my beta** thexdarkestxnightsx **for the help she gave me.  
&& Lastly I would like to thank you all, so remember reviews are like Gerard Butler walking naked in front of me. Greatly appreciated.


	9. Seduction Lies Before Us

His hands grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, reveling in the feel of his lips against mine. My mind was racing, the man before me consuming my thoughts. He slowly trailed light bites down the curve of my neck.

I pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. My hands quickly roamed the muscles of his chest. He was so damn masculine; nothing about him was soft. I needed more of him, all of him. He made quick work of my dress, which was soon lying next to his shirt, forgotten. I fumbled with his pants, my motions almost frantic.

He swiftly pulled them off, leaning down and capturing my lips with his again. His warm hands caressed every part of my body; he made me feel things I didn't know were possible. I rolled us over, straddling him. I kissed my way down his chest and stomach. I looked up at him. "Are you ready darling?"

His green eyes locked with mine, "Lorraine wake up! We have rehearsals today, so you have to get ready. We can't be late."

My eyes popped open. Christine was hurrying around the room getting dressed for rehearsals. I sat up slowly, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm my racing heart. I got out of bed and went to get dressed for practice, my mind still focused on the dream I just had. It's the same dream I've had since Erik kissed me behind the mirror. I haven't seen him in reality since then, but he's been the star of all my dreams.

The most disturbing part is that some part of my mind is obsessing over and looking forward to the dreams I have about him. During the day, I'm busy with other things so it doesn't matter, but as soon as I have free time or alone time, scenes from the dreams invade my thoughts. They're slowly driving me insane. If I don't see him soon I think I'm just going to find him and jump his bones. There's no other way of saying it. I need to see him.

"…. Lorraine?" The sound of my name shook me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Christine staring at me, looking a little concerned.

"Yes Christine?"

She shook her head and said, "I asked if you were okay Lorraine. You're putting on two different shoes."

I looked down to find that they were completely different.

"Thank you, I think I'm just in a thoughtful mood today." I grabbed matching shoes and slipped them on. "Let's go Christine, we mustn't be late."

We chatted lightly about the opera, about how she and Raoul were doing, and how she thought Louis was perfect for me. I didn't tell her that the perfect one for me wore a mask and lived below the opera house. Instead, I smiled and nodded at all the right times.

We walked over to the group of dancers, all of whom greeted us and started explaining the new dance we had to learn before tonight. It was a couple's dance routine. Louis took this time to tell me he signed us up as partners. I sighed; he just didn't understand.

"Louis, that is so kind of you, but are you sure that it's a good idea?"

He laughed at me, "Of course it is, ma Cherie, who else would make such a wonderful couple?" I shook my head; there was no changing his mind.

"Wonderful, because you're going to have to be patient, I'm still not the best dancer." I would just have to be strictly professional about the routine. Soon Madame Giry got our attention and we started our rehearsals.

I didn't have long before I had to be ready for the opera. I quickly changed into the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. Damn, I looked good. The dress was different than most I had worn; it was more form fitting, the black material clinging to my body. The top was cut lower than any other costume, and I wore it well.

Now all I had to do was get my hair and make-up done. I would have done it myself, but the costume's look was more elaborate than usual, and I didn't have that kind of skill. So I slid into my shoes and fixed a few last-minute things before I was on my way. It was chaotic in the halls, but I made it to the chair to get made up in no time.

The hair and make-up artist I had today, Madame Elizabeth, was ready for me. She made quick work of the make-up; every female dancer had to look the same. But when she went to do my hair, she quickly found out how unmanageable it was. Ten minutes later, she was wiping her forehead and smiling. I looked in the mirror. She did an amazing job; I thanked her and headed to the stage.

I went to wait with the others for the opera to begin. Louis was already there. "Ma Cherie, you look beautiful, as always." I slapped him on the shoulder, "Oh stop it Louis." We laughed.

"So are you ready?" he asked me, and I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Well good, because we're about to start," He pulled me to him and moved us to our starting pose. Before I could breathe, the opera began.

The curtain dropped, everyone on stage froze in place. We waited for the curtain to touch the floor, and then we all straightened up and headed to exit the stage. Shouts of encouragement were heard from the cast and crew. The opera was finished for the night, and it was our best performance by far.

I was tired though, and I secretly was hoping Erik saw the performance tonight. Maybe he even left a letter for me to meet him. The thought made me want to retire to my room even more. Then Louis stepped in front of me. "Ma Cherie, you were wonderful tonight. Why don't you and I go somewhere alone and celebrate?"

"Louis, I am tired. I know how you feel about me but I can't return your feelings. Now please excuse me, I'm retiring to my room." I stepped around him and headed to my room.

"Well at least let me walk you there," he tried. He took my elbow and started walking with me.

"Ma Cherie, let me say that we made a wonderful pair when dancing tonight." I nodded, "That is true, we were pretty good." He then continued talking to me about the performance, like I hadn't been there with him. He stopped talking and I looked up to see that we were at my room. "Thank you Louis, it was nice of you to—." He pushed me into the wall and leaned down to kiss me. He held me firmly in place as his mouth attacked mine.

I heard hurried steps moving away from us, but I was more worried about Louis. I tried to push him away, but it made him hold on tighter. I managed to mumble out something, whatever it was it made him stop. It was enough to allow me to push him off of me. "Louis, please stop! I have told you before, I cannot feel the same."

"Ma Cherie, I see the look in your eyes. You are saying one thing but you mean another." He tried to pull me to him again. He thought I was lying, did he? Well then let's see how he liked this. I kicked him between the legs. He fell to his knees, moaning in pain. "Well Louis, let's hope that tells you what I mean. Good-bye."

I went into my room and looked around. I didn't see any letter, or even a glimpse of a red rose. I sighed; maybe he didn't want to see me again. I went to the mirror to see if he had been here, when I felt something under my feet.

I crouched down and saw that it was the stem of a torn rose. A ripped up letter beside it, I fell into a sitting position and picked up the pieces of letter. He was here. Why is everything torn up? I put the pieces onto the floor and started to piece them together like a puzzle. It didn't take me long to piece it together.

_My Love, _

_ I saw your performance tonight, and as always you were the only one I saw. I would like for you to meet me at the mirror after the opera. It has been too long since I have seen you. My life is dull without you in it._

_ Yours Always, Erik_

Tears were falling onto the pieces as I reread what he wrote. He wanted to see me. Just as much as I wanted to see him, but why wasn't he at the mirror? Then it clicked, the steps I heard were his, he saw me with Louis. Erik must have thought I wanted to be with Louis.

Well I had to go to Erik and tell him what happened; it was all just a misunderstanding! I didn't want Louis, I wanted him. I placed the pieces of letter under my pillow and slipped through the mirror. The tunnels were darker than usual and seemed filled with shadows.

My thoughts were running wild. All I could think about was what Erik was going to say, what he was going to do. Every step strengthened my nervousness over seeing him, but before I knew it, I was at the lake. I looked around, but the boat was nowhere to be seen.

After a little debate I decided to swim; it was either that or waiting for him to show up. I took off my shoes and without thinking, plunged right into the water. The shock of the cold water cleared my head allowed me to swim in the right direction.

It wasn't long before I saw the glow of candlelight coming closer. I swam to the ledge and pulled myself onto the dry land. "Erik!" I called out. I didn't get an answer. I made my way to the organ. He wasn't there either, "Erik?" I called again. I was beginning to shiver from the cool air and my wet dress.

I called out again looking around me, and then I saw him. He was making his way out from his room. "Erik!" I was so happy to see him. I ran to meet him halfway. I was almost expecting him to scoop me up into a hug. But as I got closer, I saw his eyes.

They were a brighter green than usual, and instead of the look I was used to, they were cold and calculating. I stepped back. He wasn't the Erik I knew. His eyes weren't the only thing unfamiliar. His face was set in a cool unemotional mask. His jaw clenched. He was furious with me.

I knew he wouldn't have been happy, but I wasn't expecting this. I was expecting to see Erik, not the Phantom.


	10. Wishing You Were Somehow Here

She sat herself in my lap, making me lose focus on my music. "Why are you playing the organ when we could be doing something far more fun?"

She leaned down and kissed me. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable." She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I carried her to my bed. I laid her slowly onto the blankets, hesitating briefly.

"It's okay, I know you want to as much as I do. Don't think. Do." So I captured her lips with mine, a low moan escaping her. I smiled; I wanted to make her feel as much as possible. She started working on my shirt, pulling it from my pants and pulling it over my head. I felt her warm, soft hands ghosting across my chest.

She made _me_ feel so much more, more than anyone else ever had. She froze, and I looked at her puzzled. "Erik, you don't have to think so much. Just go with it." She reached behind her and started to unlace her dress. "I'll tell you as many times as it counts that you're who I want. Now show me how you feel."

I shook my head; she was wonderful. I pulled her dress off of her and threw it away and attacked the soft skin of her neck. She leaned her head back, making small light noises as I continued. Her hands reached for my pants, and with a little fumbling she managed to drag them off.

Skin met skin, and our actions became more heated. We couldn't get close enough. She pulled away one last time, and looking me in the eyes she asked me, "Erik, please take off your mask. I want to see all of you."

I stared at her in horror: why would she want such a thing? I couldn't let her see that part of me. "My love, no. I can not do that to you. I can't let you see the horrid face hidden below; it would change everything."

"I don't see how it would." Her hand began to reach for the leather mask. I was frozen; I couldn't stop her. I couldn't say anything else. I started to panic. I felt her fingers start to lift the mask off. I tried to yell to stop her but nothing came out.

The mask fell away from my face. She took in the sight of what I have tried to conceal for so long, her eyes widening in surprise. She pulled away even more from me. Her face was frozen in horror. I tried to say something afraid she wouldn't hear me, but I finally found my voice.

"Lorraine, say something, please." She looked into my eyes.

"No wonder you are alone. It's your face. It's worse than I could have ever pictured. You're a monster."

I sat up fast, I was confused. Looking around I recognized my organ before me. I must have fallen asleep at it. I wasn't getting much sleep anymore. All I could think of was Lorraine, and the dreams that followed ever since I kissed her behind the mirror.

I pushed myself away from the organ; I couldn't concentrate now: all I could think about was the feel of Lorraine's lips against mine. She was all I could think about any more. It was never this way with Christine.

When I thought of Christine, it was always to help her perform and sing better. But with Lorraine, I don't even think about her singing or performances. I just want to be with her. She opens a part of me I didn't even realize existed.

I began to pace. All of this was new to me; I really didn't know how to react or what to do. All I know is that I want to see her again. I want to know more about her. What she likes, what she dislikes. I want her to ask me anything she wants to know. Sighing, I sat back down.

The only way to see her again was to go see the opera tonight. She would be dancing as usual. I don't know why she doesn't sing; she was beautiful whenever she sang. Maybe that was another question I would ask her. I went to get ready for the opera; I wanted to surprise her after it was over.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I sat in Box 5, waiting for the opera to begin. I was looking around, not focusing on anything important. Then the curtain began to rise and my attention was solely focused on the opera. I immediately picked Lorraine out of the crowd of performers.

She was stunning. It seemed like the longer I was away from her the more beautiful she became. She danced with style and grace, even when she had to dance with the idiot, _Louis._ He was a constant pain in my side. But as the opera continued, I stopped worrying about him and let myself get lost in the opera and Lorraine's dancing.

Before long it was over, the curtain falling and the crowd going wild with applause. I wanted to surprise Lorraine so I headed to her room. I got there before her and put the rose on her pillow. I looked for some paper and wrote a hurried letter for her to see when she came in the room. I was going to hide behind the mirror, but I heard her approaching and thought I'd stay. But then I heard another set of steps.

"Thank you Louis, it was really nice of you to –." Then I heard a muffled bump, followed by a manly moan. He must have kissed her. She didn't seem like she was fighting him. Why would she? He must have been the kind of man she's looking for. A man without flaws, one who didn't wear a mask.

I stepped back and grabbed the rose and letter. Ripping them up, they fell to the floor as I left her room, returning to my chambers. It was obvious who she wanted and who was I to stop her. So I left before my feelings could get the best of me.

I ended up by the fire in my room. A generous amount of alcohol was keeping me company in my solitude. What was I going to do now? I thought Lorraine was the one for me; the one who would look past my flaws to see the man, not the monster.

"Erik?" I heard her say. I must be imagining things, why would she be here? Then I heard it again, "Erik!" I slowly got up and went to see if she really was there. "Erik?" She shouted again.

I walked from my room stopped in my tracks. She was there standing at the organ. Her hair was dripping wet and her clothes were hanging heavy from the water. Make-up was running down her face. She was heartbreakingly beautiful despite all of that.

But I didn't know how to feel. I was angry at her for showing her face here when she should be with her lover. I was angry with her because she chose some handsome idiot instead of me. I was angry with myself for not doing anything more to make her choose me instead.

She paused, hesitant, but then rushed over towards me, stopping before she reached me. She must have felt my anger. Good. Then she could see what she's done to me. What happened because she chose someone over me.

**Sorry for the delay folks, but the chapters are finally here now. But since everyone was so nice and patient, I have a holiday surprise! Two chapters this time, so everyone have a great holiday and remember to REVIEW, it makes me happy. :D**


	11. Wishing You Were Somehow Near

As I took in the face of my Phantom, my heart ached. There was no trace of Erik in his features; he truly looked frightening, and all of the situations I had been playing out for this moment left my mind, like someone had erased my thoughts. So I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

I looked up into his eyes. Nothing changed; he was still cold and expressionless. But he was warm; I felt the heat radiating off of him. I was still in my wet dress and it was cold. I leaned closer to him, trying to soak up the warmth.

"Hello monsieur." I needed to break the silence. I couldn't just stare at him. He was angry and I had to get him talking. "Did you see the performance tonight?" I mentally slapped myself. Of course he did. I read the letter. As I thinking, he started talking.

"Which performance do you speak of Mademoiselle?" He picked up a candlestick and flung it at the wall. "The opera? Or the one with the idiot, Louis!" He was breathing deeply. The half of his face that was uncovered was flushed with anger.

I said he was frightening before, but if I was honest with myself I would also admit it was thrilling to see this side of him. It thrilled me to know he cared this much.

I sighed; it always came down to Louis. "Erik, there's nothing between me and Louis! He's just a friend." I laid a hand on his chest. "He is not important."

He pushed my hand away. "Then why is it that you are always with him? If he's truly nothing, then why are you always kissing him when I see you? Lorraine, I think we must end this. Why should we keep fooling ourselves?"

"I-I don't understand what you mean. He's always with _me._ I don't want Louis. He's not who I want. If anything he's completely wrong for me!" Erik turned from me and walked towards a chair.

"Erik, please listen to me! Yeah Louis has kissed me. But it never meant anything. Since I've been at the opera house, Louis and I have become good friends."

I sighed, "But I don't want anything else to do with him. The only one who's mattered has been you. Ever since you kissed me behind the mirror, you're the only one I can think about."

He looked at me, only he saw me this time. "Don't shame yourself with this false begging, Mademoiselle. Don't say things only to make me happy. Stop trying to deceive me. You will only make things worse for yourself."

I was surprised by his words. I could feel the stinging in my eyes, and my vision blurring. "Erik, w-what do you mean! I am not lying to you. I don't want Louis, I want you!" By the end I was yelling, and I could feel the tears falling from my eyes.

"I know you must have seen me and Louis kissing, but if you stayed two minutes longer than you would have also seen me rejecting him." I walked over and sat down next to him.

I raised my hands to his face. "Erik, please. I want you. It's as simple as that."

He turned towards me and placed his hand on mine. I relaxed; he was listening to me. But before I relaxed too much, his hand grabbed mine. He pulled my hand off his face, and threw it down.

"Lorraine, I have told you to stop with this meaningless chatter." I leaned back, how could he still think that? I wanted to be with him. Louis just kept on ruining everything.

"I think that you should go back to your room, Lorraine. I don't think you should come back. I will not be seeing you anymore. As I said before, why should we just keep on with the charade? Caesar will take you back. This is farewell, Mademoiselle."

He got up and walked into his room. I was left sitting alone; he wouldn't listen to anything I said about Louis. It was too much. I just let the tears fall; I didn't care if he heard me. I was confused. Why wouldn't Erik just listen to me?

I sat there a little while longer, allowing myself to really cry. Then I took a deep breath, wiped my tears and got up. I headed to where he kept Caesar, and even though I deeply disliked riding horseback I climbed up into the saddle.

The trip seemed longer than ever, maybe because it was my last. I don't know. But when Caesar made it to the stables I climbed down, and stumbled into a bale of hay. Caesar didn't leave right away; he nudged my face with his wet nose and looked at me. I patted his neck, and then he took off.

I had to head back to my room, but being with the horse for that small amount of time brought back the times Erik and I rode him. Hot tears began falling again. I couldn't help it, I really cared for Erik. I didn't want to stay long in case someone heard or saw me so I wiped my face again and headed to my room.

I was lost in thought, but I still made it to my room without any more crying. I closed the door behind me. It was late but I had to do one thing. The walk here made me think, and I decided I was going to write a letter to Erik explaining everything.

So I grabbed some paper and started writing. I kept on writing until the candles were burned down to stumps and the sky outside started to become lighter. I folded the letter and sealed it. Getting up, I changed out of my dirty clothes. Before I climbed into bed, I placed the letter under my mattress.

I didn't want anyone reading it. It would be hard to explain if anyone but Erik read it. And at the moment I didn't really want Erik to read it either. Not until the right time.

Sighing to myself, I snuggled deeper into my bed. I tried to sleep, but every time I was about to fall asleep, scenes from the argument with Erik would creep into my thoughts, which would make me emotional all over again; I didn't like what was happening to me. I didn't like to cry that much, but the situation with Erik shook me.

After the crying had ceased, I finally drifted into sleep. But even in my dreams I couldn't escape the piercing green eyes that caused all of my distress.

**Hope you all liked it! Especially since you got a two for one deal, which will likely not happen for awhile! So thanks for all you're support readers and my beta! Oh! Remember to review, Erik would really appreciate that. I might even put in a good word for you. *nudge, nudge* *wink, wink* :D**


	12. You Alone Can Make My Song Take Flight

It was the sound of knocking that pulled me out of bed. It felt like I had just fallen asleep, which was most likely the case. As I passed the mirror, my reflection startled me. I looked like a member of the living dead; there were black circles under my eyes and my hair looked like something had nested in it. I couldn't look at myself any longer, because whoever was at the door continued knocking. Opening the door, I was greeted by Louis. I sighed deeply. "Louis what do you want?"

"Ma Cherie, you are late for today's rehearsal. I was coming to tell you? Are you alright?" I was about to answer him, but then the images of the last time we were together floated through my mind. I don't think those memories were too pleasant for him. So I just nodded and said, "Yes Louis, I am fine. Sorry I was just tired. I'll be down to rehearsals soon. You can go on without me."

He looked at me, opened his mouth to say something, but then shook his head and walked away.

I closed the door, and went to get dressed. It took me longer than usual because I couldn't bring myself to focus on the task at hand to make it to rehearsal in time. But I couldn't bring myself to truly care. I almost didn't go.

Every little thing reminded me of Erik. Rehearsals, the mirror, the stage, and the box he sat in when he watched the operas. I didn't want anything to do with them, but they were unavoidable. Might as well just tough it out; there was no point in sulking. Erik had probably moved on anyway.

I caught myself before I started crying. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. They wouldn't understand. How could I tell them about Erik? They all believed he was horrible, and some didn't even believe he was anything other than a ghost. _Who _could I tell about Erik? I'd rather everyone think I was a little sad than completely crazy.

My mind was going in circles, going back to the same thoughts over and over. And every single one of them had to do with the episode with Erik.

I just couldn't believe he wouldn't let me explain what happened. He wouldn't just believe that Louis was only a friend. UGH! I just wish that I had someone to talk to about him. Sighing, I shook my head. I was just getting angrier. And I was starting to direct my anger at Louis. If he could have just left me alone and go bother some other chorus girl. It would make my life so much easier.

Stuck in my thoughts I didn't realize that I was on stage until Meg came over and startled me. "Lorraine, how are you today?" I looked into her face and managed to smile. "I am quite alright; just a little tired. Are you excited about the opera?" She nodded and started chattering about what we had to do to get ready for it.

I could always trust Meg to be happy; she was always in a good mood. It was nice to focus on talking to someone I wanted to, instead of thinking of my problems.

Soon Madame Giry had us all get into row for rehearsals and I was able to focus on nothing but the moves I was to learn.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

After rehearsals were over Madame Giry told me to wait for everyone to leave. Once the last dancer left, she turned and walked over to where I was waiting. "Lorraine, what happened between you and Phantom?"

I froze. What? How did she know? I shook my head I must not have heard her right. "What?" It wasn't the smartest reply, but it was all my brain could come up with.

"Lorraine, I have known the Phantom most of my life. I know this must come as a surprise, but I went to talk to him earlier today and he was a total barbarian. I have never seen him act this way before. The only thing I heard was your name when I was leaving. So, Lorraine what has happened?"

I took one look at her kind face and broke down. I told her everything. About the first time I met him, to the fight we just had. I told her how I felt like I was missing a part of myself, the best part. And I told her about how much I hated hearing him telling me everything he said. I even told her about Louis and how he seemed to ruin everything.

When I was finished, I took a deep breath. It felt wonderful to actually tell someone about what happened. As I looked into her face, I smiled. "It's wonderful to actually have someone else know; I was going crazy thinking about everything."

She nodded, "It makes sense. Everything you say. I noticed a change in him before. Well before he was completely rude to me today. I can't say that I understand everything you're saying. There are things about him, about his past that will haunt him and would probably change how you thought of him. And the obvious issue with the mask he wears. I think you should consider these things."

I nodded, even though I knew some things about him from me watching the movie so much, I didn't know how much of it was the truth. It could all be a complete lie for all I knew.

She turned to walk away, but stopped and said one more thing, "If I were you I would go back and talk to him. He obviously cares deeply for you. Don't let his pride drive you away."

Then she left the stage and I was left to sit and think.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I headed to my room, my thoughts still on what Giry had told me. It had given me some hope. Maybe, just maybe I could get Erik to listen to me. It would be hard for him to let me even speak, but I was willing to try.

I was more than willing actually; I would have given anything to be with him right now. I missed him, I missed his voice. I even missed his warm, manly scent. I sounded like a romance novel, but you never think you'd miss the way someone smells until you're not around them.

I got to my room and was happy to see Christine wasn't there yet. She must have been off with Raoul. That made me smile to myself. I could waste as much time getting ready to see Erik as I wanted. I wanted to look somewhat presentable when I saw him. I didn't want him to think he wasn't worth my time. I normally wasn't concerned about my looks, but if I wanted him to listen to me I don't think that looking as I did was a good thing. I was a mess.

I went to draw my bath and while I waited, grabbing a dress and laying on the bed. I soaked for an hour, and finally when the water was ice cold I got out. I felt more human and less like the living dead. After drying off, I put my dress on and let my hair fall down to around my face into disheveled curls.

I took one last look at the mirror, but a piece of paper grabbed my attention. It had my name on it, but when I looked closer I saw it was from Christine. I would just read it later when I came back.

Then I went to the mirror and made my way to see Erik. And hopefully get him to listen to what I had to say. I focused on what I would say to him as I made my way through the damp dark tunnels. It was funny but I remembered the way to his living quarters vividly.

I was almost there. Luckily the boat was where I could get to it, and it made the trip there that much easier.

Suddenly I thought of what he was capable of. The horrors that the movie and people in this time have mentioned. I was scared for a brief moment, but then I realized that he wouldn't do that to me. I had to believe that or I would have turned around and hid in my bed.

So I squared my shoulders and prepared myself, just in case he was right there when I would arrive. I didn't want him to think there was a possibility that I would back down.

But when I banked the boat he wasn't there, the chaise and chairs were empty. So was the seat at the organ. He must have been in his bedroom. I wasn't too happy to have to go to his small room, especially if he was to get angry.

So instead I walked to the middle of the room and called out his name. "Erik!" I waited, and called again, "Erik!" I waited a little longer, but before I could yell his name again, I saw him walk out of his room.

I watched as he made his way over to me, and even given the circumstances I relaxed at the sight of him. Even though he wasn't his usual self, his hair was a mess, and he wasn't dressed as impeccably like all the other times I've seen him, I still thought he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

He stopped about a foot away and I was lucky that he came that close. I took a deep breath and looked into the green eyes I had missed so much.

**A/N: Well hello everybody we meet again. Here is the chapter we've all been waiting for. But wait, what's that noise. Oh that's Chapter 13. He's tied up in my basement, and well you see there are two ways for you to release him. 1.) Review, you know you want to. & 2.) Like my page on Facebook. Ah ha, indeed I gave up on twitter and created a Facebook. All you got to do is click the like button. I'll be waiting. Oh and Erik told me to tell you he commands your like. Or he will be most unhappy. And we don't want him to be angry, now do we? Yeah that's what I thought. Anywho, thanks for reading! :D**

**-Ms. Butler121709 **


	13. Pity Comes Too Late

I didn't like the way I was feeling. Especially considering that I was feeling it towards Lorraine, because for once I didn't want to feel the anger. I wanted to forget everything that had happened between us and take her into my arms. And that made me think of all the times Louis must have done exactly what _I _wanted to do.

I looked down into her face, my heart skipping a beat as I waited for something to say. She beat me to it. "Hello Monsieur. Did you see the performance tonight?" She winced. My anger swelled.

"Which performance do you speak of Mademoiselle?" I grabbed the nearest thing I could. A candlestick, and threw it at the wall. "The opera? Or the one with the idiot, Louis!" I felt my breath deepen, and it seemed to get warmer in the room.

She flinched at the words I used. I heard her sigh, and then she looked up at me. "Erik, there's nothing between me and Louis! He's just a friend." She stepped closer and laid her hand on my chest. "He's not important."

Why was she lying? Why wouldn't she? Everyone else has proven this fact, why would she be any different? Besides I knew what they were, and it was obvious he was important. I pushed her hand away. "Then why are you always with him? If he's truly nothing, then why are you always kissing him when I see you?" Then I said something I would regret, but it had to be said. "Lorraine, I think we must end this. Why should we keep fooling ourselves?"

I almost took it back when I saw the look on her face. "I-I don't understand what you mean. He just follows me; he's never welcomed. I don't want Louis. He is not who I want. If anything he's completely wrong for me!" I couldn't look at her.

I moved away from her and sat in a chair. My thoughts were spinning; maybe she was telling me the truth; maybe he didn't really matter to her. The rational part of my mind decided to show itself. If she truly didn't care why would they be so intimate outsider her room?

While I was thinking she continued to talk. "Erik, please listen to me! Yeah, Louis has kissed me. But it never meant anything. Since I've been at the opera house Louis and I have become good friends."

I held back my retort. Obviously they're more than just _friends._ This conversation was going nowhere. I just wanted her to leave. Why was she making everything so complicated? I hated her for that. But at the same time it was what made me want to be with her even more.

"But I don't want anything else to do with him. The only one who's matter has been you. Ever since you kissed me behind the mirror, you're the only one I can think about." I felt a small flicker of hope, which yet again was stamped out by my rational mind.

I looked at her and focused on her every feature. I didn't want to forget it when she went back to the opera house above and forgot about me.

"Don't shame yourself with emotionless begging, Mademoiselle. Don't say things only to make me happy. Stop with the deceitful talking. You will only make things worse for yourself." It was at this point that I saw her resolve waver.

Her face changed from determined to crushed, and it took all my will to not walk over to her. I saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Erik, w-what do you mean! I am not lying to you. I don't want Louis, I want you!" She was yelling at me and the tears fell down her cheeks. I hated myself. I wanted nothing more than to take back everything that happened.

But I didn't. I couldn't. She was only putting on a show. Yet again, I thought to myself what makes her any different than anyone else I've ever met. Just because she's not scared of me? Why else would she want to be with me? She must have only wanted to be with me as a way to get a story to tell others. There was no way that she would choose me over the handsome fop Louis.

"I know you must have seen me and Louis kissing, but if you stayed two minutes longer than you would have also seen me rejecting him." She moved over and sat down next to me.

I felt her hands on my face. I almost leaned into them. "Erik, please. I want you. It's as simple as that."

I turned to look at her and placed my hands on her soft small ones. I saw her relax and gripped her hand tighter. I removed her hands and threw them down.

"Lorraine, I have told you to stop with this meaningless chatter." She leaned away, her face blank with shock. I took a deep breath and finally chose the words that would make her leave.

"I think that you should go back to your room, Lorraine. I don't think you should come back. I will not be seeing you anymore. As I said before, why should we just keep on with the charade? Caesar will take you back. This is farewell, Mademoiselle."

I got up and walked into my room. I left her there sitting alone. I stood there for a while, until I hear her get up and leave. I sank to the floor and listened to Caesar trot away with Lorraine. I felt the hot tears fall down my cheeks. I couldn't be embarrassed.

I didn't sit there long; there was a bottle of brandy that was calling me and I didn't want to leave it waiting.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I heard the footsteps before I saw who it was. I briefly considered it to be Lorraine but I know I pushed her away for good. Then Giry stepped in front of the chair I was in and I closed my eyes. Of all the days for her to show up, she chose today.

"Phantom, why are you not dressed?" So she commented on my wardrobe, I must have been a horrid sight.

"I found myself un-unwilling to move from my ssspot." I saw surprise flicker across her face.

"You are drunk, why is this. What has happened to you?"

Anger swelled within me again and I couldn't help but notice a pattern. I didn't enjoy being angry, but it was easier to feel angry at everyone than to feel nothing, or this sadness that was threatening to break the surface.

"I don't have to answer to you. Why are you here anyway? What is it to you how I dress and what I choose to drink! Leave me alone. Just go back and leave me to rot in this prison!"

Giry's face didn't show any emotion, "What ever happened, it should be fixed. You should fix it." Then she turned and left leaving me confused as to what I was to do. I knew what I wanted to do. But I knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Lorraine, would you ever forgive me?"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I stayed in my chair all day, the bottle that kept me company emptied hours ago. All day all I could think about was how I could fix things with Lorraine. I went over our confrontation and without listening to what I had thought of as the rational part of my mind I could see that she was sincere in everything she said.

I knew that I had ruined everything between us, and I couldn't think of any way for me to fix it. Every idea I thought of I shot down. There wasn't any way she would want to see or talk to me again.

I dazed on and off, and was startled awake by the sound of footsteps. I sighed to myself, why couldn't Giry leave me alone. I didn't want any visitors. I didn't get up to greet her, if she really wanted to see me she'd come to me. So I waited.

I heard footsteps walking around outside my room, but I was shocked by what I heard next.

"Erik!" I thought I had imagined it, there was no way it could be her. Then I heard her again, "Erik!" I waited a second, but what was I to loose other than my sanity. So I walked out to see if she was really there.

She was. I could have whooped in joy. I didn't hesitate, I walked straight toward her. But then I thought of what I said and I couldn't get to close. It was a miracle she was even here.

I took her in, the last time I saw her she was tear stained and wet. But now with her hair down around her shoulders in messy curls and her light colored dress, she could have been an angel.

The look on her face was what affected me most. Her face was set in a wary expression, but her eyes were what stood out the most. They were filled with emotion. I didn't know what I was going to do.

**A/N: I've been getting such nice reviews from you all so I thought I would update. I hope you liked the chapter. Now remember reviews are a writer's best friend and as I have said before, I like them. *cough* So does Erik, so yeah. Peace out Girl Scout. **


	14. Night Unfurls Its Splendor

I stood there and watched as thoughts played over Erik's face. It took all my will power not to throw myself at him. So I waited, I couldn't stare at him though. I looked around me trying to give him some time to get himself together. So I was surprised when I saw him move.

He walked straight towards me, his steps showing determination. And I froze, I would have stepped back but I could tell he wasn't going to hurt me. On the contrary, when he stopped right in front of me, he put his hands on both sides of my face.

"Say something; I can't stand your silence." I focused on his face. Despite the fact that he looked under-fed and sleep deprived, there still remained a part of him in his eyes. The part that made you listen to what he was saying. I shook my head.

"What is there to say? I don't know why I even came to see you." He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "No let me get this out while you're actually listening."

He closed his mouth and I continued. "You hurt me Erik; I told you the truth the entire time. But you just cast me aside like I was a bothersome fly. I really thought you were different. I thought you cared for me. Then you said all those hurtful things to me. I was crushed. You made me out to be some kind of common whore who will be with any man who pays me any attention. But I'm not."

I took a deep breath; I was able to tell him how he hurt me. I was glad I was getting this all off of my chest.

"I am not interested in Louis, especially in the way in which you have thought. He is and has always been just a friend. If you want me to be honest, I once thought about him as more. But that was before I met you. Now, if you want to know the truth that I've been scared to admit, I only want one man. And it's you."

The whole time I talked he just stared at me and let me speak. I thought he would have said something. Where did all his anger and frustration go? I didn't want to ask. I fidgeted, he wasn't saying anything. I went to say something else but he then started to talk.

"Lorraine. I want you to know that I am sorry for every rude thing I said to you. I was wounded and my pride got the worst of me. But I want you to know that I believe you were telling me the truth."

I couldn't believe it. He actually listened to me. I could feel the smile forming on my face.

"My love, you have to believe me, I do care for you and if I am honest with myself, I only want you."

"Erik, are you certain? I mean you're not only saying this to spare my feelings?" I couldn't bear it if he wasn't serious.

"Lorraine, I give you my word that I am completely serious. I have never felt like I do right now about anyone else." He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but trust him. I lost my breath, this was too much. I went from thinking he wanted nothing to do with me to him declaring he wants me. Only me! All I could do was smile. I looked into his face and saw how he meant what he was saying.

I was about to say something else but before I could say anything, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. My mind went blank and all I could think was how much I missed him. In the short time we were apart, he never left my thoughts.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. He dragged me down into a chair behind him. He broke the kiss and trailed light bites down my neck. My breathing deepened and I felt my pulse quicken.

I had never felt like this with anyone else. Never with Louis, and the feelings I had because of Erik were more intense than anything I had felt with Dylan.

The thought made me pull away from Erik. I saw the desire flash in his eyes. And I just knew my face reflected that same desire. I was torn, I felt horrible that I just now thought of Dylan. But I wanted Erik with a fire that was consuming me.

In the brief amount of time I hesitated, I decided that I might never return home. So I was going to do whatever I wanted. Sorry Dylan, but I guess this is good-bye. I didn't let myself think about it anymore.

Erik tightened his hold on my waist, pulling me even closer. That made my thoughts disappear, I didn't want to think about how much of a horrible person I was.

"Lorraine, what's wrong?" He said after my hesitation became longer. It was then I didn't care about anything but the man before me. I wanted him it was that simple. I felt like my life was becoming a cheesy romance novel. And the sad part was, I didn't care at all.

"Nothing is wrong Erik, it's just I can't believe we went from you saying you didn't want anything to do with me to you showing me something obviously different." He laughed, nodding in agreement.

"My love, I can tell you that I may have said those things, but what I'm showing you right now is something I've wanted to know for a while." Then he leaned in and kissed me forcibly.

What an effective way of shutting me up. I don't remember how long we sat there, but I didn't want to sit in the chair the rest of the night. So I pulled away and stood up. Taking a step back, I smiled at him. "Erik, we can't sit here any longer." He was about to say something but I interrupted him.

"So you can stay here, but _I_ am going to go somewhere much more comfortable. So catch me, if you can." Then I lifted my dress and ran for his room. I heard him jump out of the chair and I tried to run a little faster, this would be no time for my clumsiness to show up.

I made it to his room first, and I turned to say something about beating him to the room when I noticed he wasn't stopping. He ran up to me and tackled me to his bed.

As we landed in a heap, I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I seem to have caught you Mademoiselle." I was breathless. I looked up into his face and couldn't help but smile. The side of his face that wasn't covered was flushed and he was genuinely smiling at me.

"I suppose you have Monsieur. I might have to let you catch me more often." I wrapped my hands around him and pressed my lips against his. But I could tell that there was something more to this kiss. I let my hands roam down his shoulders, and across his chest. His shirt was still in the way, "This has got to go."

I pulled his shirt off, and it was all I could do not to sigh in pleasure. I let my hands roam his chest and his shoulders, loving the feel of his muscles.

His hands traveled to my back and started undoing my dress. All I could think was how surreal this was. I felt the dress slip from my shoulders and pulled it down further. I maneuvered the dress off and sitting in my slip I looked up into the Phantom's face.

He was so open; I saw the desire flash in his eyes. But I could also feel his hesitation. "Erik, what is wrong?"

"Lorraine, I have never done this before. I do not want to hurt you or do something wrong." I sighed, happy that that was all that was worrying him.

"Erik, trust me there is nothing you can do now that would be wrong, or hurt me. Don't think about it, just feel it." I leaned and captured his lips with mine. His hands roamed my body, lingering in spots that I would have never thought would affect me.

My hands went to his pants, unfastening them and pulling them off. They landed on the floor, forgotten.

Something changed and everything around us shifted away. We were all that mattered, and at that moment Erik showed me exactly how he felt about me. It wasn't until much later that we lay tangled in the sheets, curled closely to each other.

I smiled and thought that I could get used to this. And then I wrapped myself closer to Erik and fell asleep feeling warm and loved.

**A/N: Well another chapter down. I thought since everyone's been extremely nice to me lately I would post another chapter. So you know how I feel about reviews, and this time if you review I would like to know what you feel about a sequel to the story. I've been throwing around ideas, and I was thinking about making a sequel for Love Lost. Well let me know what you think. Peace Out Girl Scout. :D**


	15. Holds No Horror for Me Now

As I woke up, I sighed contently. I still felt Erik sleeping beside me, his arm wrapped around my waist. I could definitely get used to this.

I shifted slightly so I could look up into his face. I couldn't help but feel happy looking at him. He appeared more content than I've ever seen him.

But he still had his mask on; throughout everything he was determined to keep the damned thing on. I could feel the wheels in my head turning. If I took it off now he would never know, and he wouldn't be angry with me.

I was torn; I wanted to see under the mask. I suppose this is what Christine in the movie was supposed to feel. Ironically, I think it's also what Pandora felt. The curiosity was so strong. But then I thought of how he would want to wait to show me his face. The part of him he tried to hide.

Yet, I didn't want him to hide anything from me. I wanted him to feel as if he could tell me everything. I wanted him to _know_ that he could tell me anything.

Throughout all my inner turmoil, he still slept peacefully beside me. So I decided on my first thought. I was going to take it off. And not let on to the fact that I took it off. So with my heart beating wildly in my chest I slowly reached for the mask. My breathing sped up, worrying about what he would do if he woke up.

My fingers lightly traced the edge of the mask and without a second thought I lifted it off his face and quickly and softly laid it softly on the floor. I moved back to my spot beside him, and looked to see if I had awoken him.

I let out a sigh of relief. He was still sleeping. Damn, he was a heavy sleeper. Well after last night he would be exhausted. I froze; I can't believe I thought that. Then I started quietly laughing in my head. I couldn't wake him up.

I took a deep breath, I took the mask off. Step one complete, now on to step two. What was underneath? I took another deep breath and looked up into his face once more.

I sucked in a breath. His face was not as horrible as I thought it would be. It was just that the two sides were complete opposites. His usually unmasked side was handsome, I could not argue with that. But on his usually masked side was a different story.

It wasn't deformed and incredibly grotesque. It was red and greatly scarred and irritated. The make-up crew on the movie was fairly accurate in portraying his scarred side. If I was honest with myself, which was becoming the new thing for me, his face wasn't something that affected how I felt about him.

It just made him who he was. How could I not accept him? Everyone has flaws, his were just more noticeable. I was staring at him, I know. I shouldn't have but I wasn't focusing on just half of his face, but his entire face.

I was still wrapping my head around the fact that I was with the Phantom of the Opera. It was still as surreal as the first time I met him.

I was still wrapped in my thoughts when he started stirring. His arm tightened around me, and I felt him freeze. I stayed completely still while he collected himself. He must have been thinking about what happened.

"I thought that it was all an alcohol induced dream." He said his voice still deep from sleep. "I must admit, I am glad it was not." I smiled and looked up into his face. "Good morning." I didn't let it show at all he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Good morning My Love." He said, smiling down at me. I couldn't help myself. I leaned up and kissed him. He wasn't surprised or hesitant, he kissed me back. He eventually pulled away. I don't know what showed on my face but he laughed.

"Lorraine, we cannot stay here all day. You have rehearsals today." I sighed.

"I know, but I can miss them. I'm sure the managers would understand that the Phantom of the Opera takes importance over one rehearsal." I laughed.

"Lorraine, as much as I would love that, I don't want anyone looking for you."

I nodded. "I understand, I would just much rather stay with you."

"That would be the first time I have heard someone say that to me. I have to admit Mademoiselle; it is something I would not mind hearing again." I stood up reaching for my dress, "I would say it again, but it seems I am being kicked out of your presence."

He laughed, "Lorraine, you are welcome back here anytime. But you have responsibilities." He stayed in the bed the sheets pooled around his waist, leaving him sitting there sleep rumpled and shirtless.

I didn't want to leave him; reality would just come tumbling down. But he was right, they would wonder where I was and I didn't one anyone to come looking for me. That wouldn't go over too well.

"Well okay, but I will not be gone for long. I can come back tonight right?" I said as I slipped on my dress. I reached behind me and tried to lace it up. I could only loosely get it laced but it would work. Now only to find my shoes…

"My Love, I said you are welcome back anytime. I mean that, and your shoes are not in here. They are out by the organ." I smiled to myself, he knew me so well.

"Okay, okay. I will go, but you will not be far from my thoughts." I walked over and leaned down to kiss him once more.

I could feel him smiling. "Lorraine you can try to persuade me all you want, but it will not work." I pulled away, lifting an eyebrow. "I take that back."

"That's what I thought." I headed out to get my shoes and head back to my room, but I couldn't help adding a little extra sway to my hips as I left him in his room. I heard him sigh in a way that made me realize he didn't want me to leave either.

But I grabbed my shoes and went to head back. I looked for the boat, but I saw that Caesar was there and decided to take him instead. I still didn't like riding on horseback, but I trusted Caesar. I knew he wouldn't harm me.

I lifted myself up into his saddle and he took off up the normal path we took to get to the stables. The ride wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but then the last time that I actually rode Caesar I wasn't in the right frame of mind.

Once we made it to the stables I slid off, and patted the horse's neck affectionately, he really was a nice horse. Even I could admit that. He neighed softly then headed back to his owner.

I smiled to myself and started to head back towards my room. Luckily, I didn't run into anyone, and I slipped into my room without any problems. Christine wasn't there, and I mentally sighed in relief because I didn't want to have to explain where I had been.

I looked outside the window, it wasn't that early but today's rehearsals weren't until noon so I had to get ready for the day.

Walking towards the wardrobe, a flash of white grabbed my attention. Christine's letter! I forgot all about it. I reached over and pulled it off the mirror.

_ Lorraine, _

_I haven't had much time to talk to you. We never really see much of each other recently. But I wanted to you to know that the owners have decided to have a Masquerade Ball! Something about wanting to promote the opera house, but that is not what's important we need to decide what we are to wear. I thought we could go out after rehearsals tomorrow. I cannot wait; it will be so much fun. _

_ Sincerely, Christine_

Well it's a good thing that I read it now. It would have been embarrassing to find out later and seem like an idiot. I put the letter on my dresser and went to get ready. I grabbed a dress out of my wardrobe and then went into the bathroom to clean up.

Seeing as I didn't know exactly what time it was, I didn't want to take forever. So I cleaned myself up and washed my hair. Slipping into my dress, I sat down in front of my mirror and started brushing my hair. I braided it to the side and tied a ribbon on the end.

Finding my ballet shoes I put them on and then headed down to the opera stage. That's probably where everyone was. As I walked to the stage I thought about Erik, I wondered if he noticed his mask wasn't on. My heartbeat sped up. I didn't want him to be angry with me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Meg walked up to me halfway to the stage. "Hello Meg, how are you today?" She smiled at me, "I am quite alright Lorraine. Have you heard about the ball?"

I nodded, "I have; Christine told me about it. We are going to look for dresses after rehearsals. Would you like to come with us?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful! I cannot wait!" I laughed, I genuinely liked Meg, and she was always so happy and nice.

"Well I guess we had better hurry to the stage. I do not want to keep everyone waiting." So we hitched up our skirts and ran to the stage, our laughter trailing behind us.

We arrived there red faced and breathless. Everyone gave us odd looks, but we took them in stride. Who were they to tell us how to act?

Monsieur Reyer shook his head at us, but was smiling. "How nice of you to join us Lorraine, I thought we would have to send the guards to find you." I laughed.

"Well I can grace you with my presence now." I curtsied to add to the affect. The dancers around me started laughing.

"Okay everyone let us get started." Reyer said, and we all got into our positions. I sighed quietly, I had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Very good everyone, you all did very well today. We will pick up on rehearsals after the weekend," Reyer told us as he put away he music.

"Lorraine, you were amazing." I heard from behind me. I took a deep breath; of course he'd want to talk to me.

"Why thank you Louis. You weren't so bad yourself." I said as I turned to look at him. He was smiling, "Lorraine, you always brighten my day with your odd humor. But that is not what I want to talk to you about. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a walk through town."

I sighed. Of course he would want to spend more time with me, but at least I have an excuse for this time. "I would love that Louis, but Meg, Christine, and I are going to look for our costumes for the masquerade ball. Maybe some other time." He nodded, "I will hold that to you Mademoiselle."

I shook my head, but I turned and waved good-bye. I was going to meet Meg and Christine outside. I must admit I was excited. I hadn't left the opera house since I had arrived and I was curious as to what the city looked like.

I let my thoughts focus on what I would hope to find while shopping. I had a fair amount of money that I had been saving ever since I had arrived. So far, I hadn't found any need to spend it.

I met the girls right outside the doors and we quickly went into the city, ready to find the perfect costumes.


	16. You Were All That Mattered

We found the perfect shop for us to choose our dresses. Meg and I were currently laughing so hard we felt our sides cramping. Christine chose another frilly dress that more than anything resembled an overly frosted cupcake.

It was weird; I liked Christine but she seemed harder to get along with than Meg. Christine seemed to have the attitude that she was better than others. Not in an obvious way, but you could sense it. I think it had to do with the fact that she was with Raoul.

But we were still all having fun. I stood up straighter, trying to contain my laughter. "Meg I think _we _need to look for our own costume rather than focus on Christine's." She nodded and we started walking around the small boutique.

I didn't really know what I wanted to be but there were plenty of dresses to choose from. Meg and I made small talk about the ball as we searched. I hinted at who she was going to be going to the ball with and will a little nudge I was able to get her to tell me.

"Thomas, he asked me yesterday." I smiled; Thomas was part of the orchestra. I've talked to him on occasions. He was very nice, I was happy for Meg.

"Meg that is great, he is very handsome!" A light blush highlighted her cheeks and I couldn't help but smile happily at her.

"I know he is! I cannot wait for the ball. But Lorraine, who are you going with? Louis?" Oh for crying out loud!

I sighed, "Meg. I am not going with Louis." She looked at me weirdly, "But you two look so good together."

I stopped looking for dresses and stepped closer to her. "Meg can I tell you something?" Her face became serious and she nodded for me to continue. I paused for a second, to gather my nerves. "I met someone. I cannot tell you who, but he means everything to me. That is why I am not going with Louis."

She became thoughtful. "It makes sense. Is that why you are always gone?" I smiled at her and nodded. "Yes it is."

"Well, Lorraine, I hope he makes you happy. I want you to be happy." My cheeks were hurting from how much I smiled today.

"Thank you Meg." Impulsively I hugged her; she really was a great friend. Then something caught my eye.

I stepped away from Meg and headed to the dark blue dress that hung just out of sight. It was just what I was looking for. I grabbed it off the hook and held it against my body. It was just right. "Meg! I think I found the dress!" I turned around and saw that she was holding a dress too. But it was white. "Lorraine I was just going to say the same thing."

We headed towards the dressing area and we slid into the empty areas. I closed the curtain behind me and started unlacing my dress.

I quickly slipped into the blue dress. It fit me perfectly, it laced in the front too, so I was able to tighten the dress accordingly without any help.

I pulled back the curtain and stepped up to the mirror. "Lorraine, it is perfect!" I heard Christine say behind me.

"I know, I think this is the dress I am getting." Meg stepped out in her white dress and looked over to where I was standing. "Lorraine it really is perfect!" I nodded in agreement.

I looked once more in the mirror. It really was exactly what I was looking for. I twirled around and went to change back into my dress. I carefully handled the blue dress as I changed.

All three of us met at the front of the store and we all paid for our dresses. Our money bags considerably lighter, but we still had to buy masks.

So we took our dresses and walked a little longer to look for the finishing piece for our costumes. It didn't take us long to find another shop that looked as if they had masks. We stepped into the store and I was surrounded by masks of every color imaginable.

I sighed happily, now just to choose which one. I looked for blue masks and found them off to one corner. As I walked over a mask in a glass counter caught my attention. I stepped closer, it was beautiful.

Peacock feathers surrounded the mask, with blue beads trimming the edge of the mask. It matched my dress and I thought it would be a perfect costume. I rang the little bell left on the counter and the owner shuffled out.

"I would like to buy the peacock mask please Monsieur." I said smiling at the man. He nodded and unlocked the case. He pulled out the mask and let me look at it closer. It was just what I needed.

"I will take it, how much." I pulled out my money bag as he told me how much. It was a little expensive, but I had just enough money. I counted the coins and bills out and handed them to him. "Thank you." He smiled at me and nodded.

Meg and Christine were still looking. Christine found some that you had to hold, and Meg was deciding between two white masks.

"Take the one with the lace Meg; it would be perfect for your costume." She sighed, and nodded. "Thanks Lorraine, I didn't know if I'd ever choose." She headed to the counter with Christine behind her.

Five minutes later we were on our way back to the opera house. We were all laughing uncontrollably again. We were making fun of the various passerby and were probably coming across as unladylike but we didn't care.

We made it to the opera house with no trouble and we each headed to our rooms. Meg went off to hers as Christine and I headed to our room.

"I am meeting with Raoul tonight Lorraine, I am sorry to leave you."

I smiled at her. "I don't mind Christine, I am just happy that you two found each other."

She nodded, "I know I still cannot believe it. But won't you be lonely here?"

I shook my head, "I will be fine, and don't worry about me."

"Okay, well I am going to leave this on my bed for now, I will see you tomorrow. I will get Meg and we will spend time getting ready for the ball."

I nodded, "That sounds wonderful Christine, and I cannot wait."

She left the room quickly and I sighed. I could finally see Erik. I've been thinking about him all day. I hung up my dress in the wardrobe and sat the mask on my dresser. Making sure everything was where it should be I quickly locked the door.

I didn't want anyone to look for me, and if my room was empty then I don't know what would happen. Once the door was locked I headed to the mirror.

I carefully walked through and slid the mirror closed behind me. I knew the way so the trip didn't take long. The boat was where I could use it and I sighed in relief. I didn't feel like swimming.

I quickly made my way to Erik, my stomach feeling as if it was filled with butterflies. I still didn't know if he knew I had taken the mask off. I was scared to see what he was going to do and what he would say.

I banked the boat quietly and easily climbed out. I walked over to the organ and sat down.

"Erik! Are you here Erik?" I heard a scraping noise and then saw Erik's shadow from his bedroom's entrance.

"Lorraine?" he sounded hesitant. "Yes, it's me Erik. Why are you in there, come on out."

He slowly started walking towards me then, he was dressed impeccably and his mask was back in place. "Good evening Monsieur." I said smiling at him.

He continued over to where I was sitting. He didn't sit, but shifted restlessly from foot to foot. I was confused, he wasn't angry, but he wasn't himself either.

"Good evening Lorraine." I patted the bench next to me, "Sit down." I smiled up at him.

He slowly sat down beside me. "Erik what is wrong? You did say that I was welcome back anytime? I just wanted to see you."

"Lorraine stop, I know. I know that you saw me without my mask."

I sucked in a breath.

"Lorraine, why would you want to come back?" The desperation in his voice made me tear up. I didn't want him to feel like this.

"What do you mean? Of course I came back. Erik, I wanted you to know that you didn't have to hide from me. And honestly, I took the mask off willingly. While you were sleeping, and it doesn't affect how I feel about you at all. You are still the man I care for."

He sat there frozen. I didn't want to push him, so I sat and waited for what him to speak. He lifted his head and finally looked at me.

"Lorraine…"

**A/N: I figured since it's a holiday I would do another double chapter. You're welcome! Now because I did this for everyone, I feel that reviews are in order. Erik would deeply appreciate it, as would I. :D**


	17. Those Who Have Seen Your Face

**So I know it's been a really long time since I've updated, but here you have it the next chapter. I have more to come it's just been really crazy lately. Anyway I hope you all like it and review and whatnot. I like hearing what you all think! Enough about me enjoy the chapter.**

Erik's POV

I felt myself waking up, something soft and warm beside me. I froze, it couldn't be. I opened my eyes and saw Lorraine beside me. "I thought that it was all an alcohol induced dream. I must admit I am glad it was not." I said to her as she smiled up at me. I felt different, more exposed. I didn't know what it was, I couldn't place it.

She looked up at me, "Good morning," She was smiling; her whole face was lit up. I felt my chest tighten. I was still wrapping my head around the fact that she was really here.

"Good morning, my love." I sighed, smiling down at her. She shifted and leaned up to kiss me. I kissed her back, loving the feel of her body pressed against mine. I could have stayed there with her forever, but she had to get to rehearsals.

I looked down into her face and laughed. She looked annoyed. "Lorraine, we cannot stay here all day. You have rehearsals."

I heard her sigh, "I know, but I can miss them. I'm sure the managers would understand that the Phantom of the Opera is more important than one rehearsal."

I almost agreed with her, and I wanted her to stay above everything else. But I wanted her to stay with me, and not be bothered by other people. "Lorraine, as much as I would love that, I don't want anyone looking for you."

She nodded, "I understand, I would just much rather stay with you." I felt lightness in my chest.

"That would be the first time I have heard someone say that to me. I have to admit, mademoiselle; it is something I would not mind hearing again." It was true, I could hear her say that a thousand times and it would still make me feel the same, exquisite elation.

She smiled, but stood up out of bed. She grabbed her dress and looked back over her shoulder. "I would say it again, but it seems I am being kicked out of your presence."

I laughed; she always had a strange way of saying things. "Lorraine, you are welcome back here anytime. But you have responsibilities."

Her face became thoughtful, but she nodded. "Well okay, but I will not be gone for long. I can come back tonight, right?" She slipped her dress on, and fumbled to lace it. She then looked around her, a question on her face.

"My love, I said you are welcome back anytime. I mean that," I smiled, I really did. I hated seeing her leave. "And your shoes are not in here. They are out by the organ."

She nodded, "Okay, okay. I will go, but you will not be far from my thoughts." She walked over and pressed her lips to mine.

I smiled, "Lorraine you can try to persuade me all you want, it will not work. You have to go back up to the opera house." She pulled a way, giving me an obviously skeptical look. "I take that back."

"That's what I thought," she said, and then she headed out of the room. I watched her leave and sighed heavily. She just had to walk like that. Then I laughed - she did that on purpose, the extra sway in her hips. She was going to be the death of me.

I stayed in bed, until I knew she had left. I stretched and sighed; I had a lot of work to finish today. I stepped out of bed, but something white caught my attention.

Looking down I saw my mask, sitting on the floor. I picked it up and froze. How long had it been there? I had to be mistaken. I lifted my hand to feel my face and didn't feel the hardness of the mask I should have felt. In its place was my mangled flesh, open to the free air and wandering eyes.

My mind began racing. All focused on Lorraine, and what would result from this. I couldn't wrap my mind around any one thought; I had no idea how I was supposed to feel. I snatched my mask off the floor and put it back on.

I felt more complete with it resting on my cheek; yet, as I walked around the room collecting my clothes, I couldn't help but lose focus.

Lorraine saw my unmasked face. She wouldn't come back. All that talk before she left was just that: talk. She wouldn't come back, not after seeing the horror that was my face. She would go back with that idiot Louis; I know she told me she had no feelings for him. But after what she saw this morning, she would look at him differently. Maybe she would find another man, one of the dancers or orchestra members. Lorraine was beautiful; it wouldn't be hard for her to find someone to love. And I wouldn't blame her. It wasn't surprising - happiness wasn't exactly something that tended to stay with me.

I walked out of the room and headed to my organ. I sat down and lightly trailed my fingers over the keys. I pulled some blank sheets of music towards me, and, grabbing a pen and some ink, I let my feelings flow into a new masterpiece.

I tried some new notes on and continued on with writing my new aria. It was something I was good at, ridding my feelings into music. But this time it was different. I felt more than just sad, I was angry. I felt the music change, become darker.

I stopped and dropped my head in my hands. I thought of the how the night had gone by, the feel of Lorraine next to me. The softness of her hair and the feminine scent of her skin… I swear I could still smell her near me.

Something sparked within me; I started playing a tune on the organ. There was something I felt, and I had to get it out. I was going to write an opera, and Lorraine was going to be the star.

After performing in this opera, hearing how I felt with each aria she sang, she would look past what I looked like without my mask. She would see how I felt and want to be with me. Everything would work out how they should.

I started writing libretto to accompany the music and I let myself get carried away with music I was creating.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I didn't leave my spot at the organ all day. I wasn't finished with my opera, but I knew that within the next few days it would be finished. It was as if the idea was pouring out of me and it was all I could do to make sure I caught every last drop.

I decided to get cleaned up and headed to my room, letting myself relax as I bathed. However, as I was getting dressed, I heard someone outside.

"Erik!? Are you here, Erik?!" I heard her yell out, and my heart squeezed nervously. What was she doing here? Why did she return? I headed out of my room but paused in the doorway.

"Lorraine?" I didn't like how weak I sounded.

"Yes, it's me Erik. Why are you in there, come on out." I took a deep breath and slowly walked towards her. "Good evening, monsieur." She smiled up at me from her seat at the organ.

I continued over to where she was sitting. But I didn't take a seat; I shifted from one foot to the other. I mentally scolded myself for not keeping myself in check.

"Good evening, Lorraine," She patted the spot next to her.

"Sit down," she smiled again.

I slowly sat down beside her; I didn't know where to start. "Erik, what is the matter? You did say that I was welcome back anytime. I just wanted to see you," I sighed, she looked confused, but I had to tell her.

"Lorraine, stop, I know. I know that you saw me without my mask." I heard her breathing quicken. "Lorrain… why would you come back?" I whispered.

I saw the tears form in her eyes, but she didn't cry. "What do you mean? Of course I would come back. Erik, I wanted you to know that you didn't have to hide from me. And honestly, I took the mask off willingly. While you were sleeping, and it doesn't affect how I feel about you at all. You are still the man I care for."

I froze. What did she mean "she took it off willingly"? I didn't know what to say to that. I was speechless. I felt lightness in my heart - she was wonderful. I didn't know how someone like Lorraine found me, but I was going to thank whatever higher power there was every day for sending her to me.

I looked up at her, "Lorraine…"


	18. Secretly Dreams of Beauty

"Lorraine," Erik said softly; pausing to take a deep breath. He glanced over at me, and, seeing that I was waiting for him to continue, finished his thought. "I have no idea what you meant, _but why would you do that!_ Taking off my mask is not some game for you to play!" I wiped my eyes before tears could fall; I wasn't sad, more than anything I was becoming irritated, and so I stood; my emotions making it unable for me to continue sitting.

"Erik, I am not going to let you push me away again. I am not going to sit here and let you talk to me as if I am a stupid little girl who doesn't know what it is she is doing!" I put my hands on my hips. "I can't believe we have to go over all this _again!_"

He stopped me, "But, Lorraine, I know you have only been here a short time, but surely you have heard of what I hide behind this mask."

"Erik, for someone who has been called genius, you sure can be daft sometimes. I said this before and I will say it only once more: the mask does not affect how I feel about you at all." In all honesty I wanted to slap him. Yes, he was the man with whom I was developing strong feelings for, but sometimes I just wanted to strangle him for being so stubborn when it came to how I felt for him.

He just looked at me blankly, and so I stood up and planted myself right in front of him. I laid my hands on his chest and images of the night we spent together flashed through my mind. I sucked in a steadying breath.

"Lorraine, I am writing an opera. I want you to be the lead." He stopped as if he wasn't quite sure why he told me this. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course - I would love to."

He still had a troubled look about him, and it wasn't how I wanted to see him. But, I did know that I was tired of this emotional roller coaster he had me on. I had, on more than one occasion, told him how I felt and I had no desire to change my feelings.

It was déjà vu, and I wasn't willing to go through everything – the heartache and tears, mostly - again. "Okay, Erik, I have an idea. I am going to need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

He seemed reluctant but nodded, "Yes, I do. Well, _now_ I do." I smacked his chest playfully. "Monsieur!" I turned from him and walked to the front of his organ. I searched for something and was happy to find the piece of fabric I was looking for. I strode back to Erik and, pulling over a footstool, I climbed up so I could tie the fabric over his eyes.

He reached to stop me. "Erik, it's alright. Trust me. I will make sure you are safe." He hesitantly placed his hands back down to his side and I finished knotting the blindfold. I went to step off the stool, but it quivered making me lose my already non-exsistant balance. With a speed faster than I thought possible, Erik spun around and caught me, holding me close to him before lowering my feet to the ground."You are doing quite well in ensuring your own safety – am I guarenteed the same treatment?"

I straightened my dress and I made a face at him. "Ha ha ha, Monsieur, you are still quite the comedian. Now shush and follow me – don't worry." He smiled. "I will try my best. But where are we going?"

I just shook my head, which was foolish, conidering he couldn't see me. "You will find out when we get there." I took him by the arm and started to where he kept Caesar. But I didn't slow down, I kept walking past the great black horse. Erik almost stopped. "No, we have to keep on walking." He sighed, but quickened his pace to stay beside me. We continued on to the stables. I paused and looked around, seeing if any one was awake.

The place was deserted, so I pulled Erik behind me as I headed for the front enterance. No one bothered us as we continued through the empty hallways. It didn't take long for us to make it outside. I stopped right outside the front doors. "Okay, now I don't want you to be cross with me, but I feel that this is something that we should do." I reached up and pulled his blindfold down. He tensed as he looked around. "Why have you brought me here? We are in public! What kind of jest are you making?"

I took a deep breath, "Erik, it's late. There will be few people around. And I feel that this is something we should do together. I have only been in the city twice since I've arrived here. I want to see more. And you are the only person who I want to escourt me." I said this which such unmoving conviction that made Erik appear a bit put out. _Hell hath no wrath like a woman's scorn…_

He shook his head, and a look of deep concentration crossed his face. I looked up into his face and turned up the charm. After a short wait, I knew I had him. "Alright. I will escourt you through town."

I smiled, "Oh Erik, don't sound so excited!" He held out his arm for me and as I took it we headed down the steps and into the city.

"Now, Monsieur. Where exactly are you going to be taking me within the city?" I looked up at him awaiting his answer. A look of thought shadowed his expression, and then he answered, a trace of humor lighting his face. "Well I guess you are just going to have to wait and see, won't you, my love?"

We tried to stay within the shadows, but the city was pretty much empty making it a pointless act. It was as if we were the only people in the city, with the way I was feeling. Even though we occasionally passed someone – an early worker or random civillian – I felt like we were in our own little world. Everything was new to me in the way that I was experiencing it with Erik. Although, I think he was laughing at me after awhile; I was marveling at each and every new thing I saw. I was spellbound by the city almost as much as I was with the man beside me.

And, every once in a while, as we were strolling, he would point something out and give me some fact about it. I was happy he was embracing this uncomfortable – for him – experience; I wanted to share something with him. We never really stopped walking; always turning down a small street to see what secrets it held. Sometimes, as we turned a corner onto another street, I would see a shadow move out of sight or hear footsteps following us.

I decided I was probably being paranoid. I shook it off as early-morning madness and focused on our trip through the city. It seemed like only minutes since we began our tour, but the night sky was beginning to lighten. "We are going to have to head back to the Opera House before everyone starts waking up." I told him.

He nodded, "I know a hasty way to get back."He took my hand and started pulling me after him, but a figure at the end of the street stepped out. I couldn't see their face, but they seemed familiar. The figure started walking towards us and then I realized who it was.

"Louis!" I wasn't as surprised as I should have been, but I was not happy to see he was the one who was following us. I was starting to get annoyed; this was not the first time he butted in, thinking he was the one helping me out. "What are you doing here!?" I stepped closer to Erik's side.

A look of barely concealed contempt crossed his face, "I could be asking you the same question. But I will oblige you: I was unable to sleep and decided to take a small walk around the Opera House to see if it woul d help me rest, but then I was shocked to see that you were leaving so early… with a man. And, now that I see who you are wandering around town with…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

He pulled out something from his pocket that flashed in the moonlight. My head started swimming, this was not how I imagined this night to go.

I felt Erik tense beside me, the air around him crackling with tension as he saw what Louis was doing. "Monsieur, what do you want?" He addressed Louis who was standing confidently, flipping the knife over and over.

Louis laughed, "I think we all know what I want, _Phantom._" He laughed with bitter humor, "All I want is Lorraine. And then you take her away, put her under your spell. She doesn't know what you are. She belongs with a man like me, not a monster like you."

Louis stepped closer. I grasped Erik's hand and whispered to him. "I want you to know that whatever happens, you are the one I care for. Please, _Please;_ remember that." I squeezed his hand one time and then started walking towards Louis, adding a little sway in my hips.

"Wait," I put some naivete into my voice. "You're telling me that you want _me. _That can't be true. Why would you want me with all those other; much more beautiful dancers around?"

I instantly saw my statment took him by surprise, but I could already see that I captured his attention. "Lorraine, of course I want you." I continued walking up to him and then wrapped my arms around him. It felt so wrong. I didn't want to touch Louis like this, and the way he was acting was just too much to overlook. I realized he was waiting for an answer and quickly thought back to what he'd just said.

"Oh Louis, really!? I can't believe it, I thought someone like you would never want to be with someone like me." Louis let the knife fall to the ground with a small clatter and embraced me back with more enthusiasm than I though the situation called for; but I smiled. Louis was a man after all, I knew it would work. "Now, Louis, take me home. I can't stand to be out in this city one second longer!" He smiled and took my hand, leading me back towards the opera house.

I turned around as we left, and mouthed to Erik. _I'm sorry._

He nodded in understanding, before turning and melting back into the shadows between the buildings. A few minutes later, Louis and I were at the front door of the Opera House and slipping back into the grand structure. No one was awake yet as we made our way to my room; but I could see the hallways lightening with the rising sun as we walked quietly passed closed doors, I could hear the snores and sounds of sleep as we passed.

We were almost to my room when we heard the sound of footsteps behind us. I panicked looking for a place to hide but I wasn't quick enough. A maid with a mountain of clean sheets was rounding the corner, she looked up and smiled at us as she walked by. "Good Morning ma'am. Sir." I smiled back at her as she continued walking past us going about her normal daily routine.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in and looked up at Louis. He was smiling down at me, amused at how I reacted. I shook my head, and then turned on my heel and continued on to my room not caring if Louis was following behind me.

We stopped in front of my closed door and Louis sighed. "Tonight didn't go exactly as I planned. I mean, I never thought I was going to have to save you by going out into the city – especially with how late it is. Even though I was hoping to not resort to anything irrational, I just couldn't help myself when I saw that you were that close to that monster…"

I interupted him. "Louis, it is okay, I understand." I placed a hand on his arm, "I know you were just trying to help me, and I am forever grateful. But I need to get some sleep, we have a ball to attend tomorrow, and I need my rest."

I opened the door and slowly stepped inside, smiling my good-bye to the man who just had to ruin everything for me.

**Hey everyone, sorry about the extremely long time it took for me to update the story. I just had a lot on my plate and even though this chapter has been written for awhile now I just didn't feel up to posting it, well anywho hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll hopefully have the next chapters up quicker seeing as I'm past the halfway mark. Or past the point of no return…. I'm sorry I had to. Anyway, please review I'd love to hear your thoughts and shiz. :D**


	19. Let the Spectacle Astound You

**A/N: So alas, my dear readers. I have another chapter for you. I felt so horrible for making everyone so long, I mean I have had longer spaces between chapters but I would rather that not be the case. Anyway, I have a proposition for all of my lovely readers. If I can get the reviews to this story up to 100, I will add another chapter! :D**

**Shamelessly provoking reviews you say!? Well yeah, I am. But everyone wins in the end! So yeah, I would love to hear your thoughts and concerns and pleas for more. So grovel away! Enjoy!**

**P.S. This chapter unlike my previous ten or so is sadly unbetaed. Like seriously fucked. So ignore any horrible mistakes. I'll stop rambling now.**

I awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. I yawned and stretched as I climbed out of bed. I was still a little tired after last night. I was lost in thought as I washed up for the day. Louis yet again had to interrupt with my time with Erik last night. I sighed to myself; I just couldn't get rid of him. But last night he was a total stranger. He had a knife, how was I supposed to feel about him now.

Taking a deep breath, I cleared my head. I still had to style my hair and get some new clothes on. I was waiting for Meg and Christine to arrive; we were all going to get ready in my room. I didn't know exactly what time they were going to show up so I got out my dress and laid it carefully on the bed. I grabbed the shoes I was going to wear and put them on the floor by my bed. The mask was where I left it, laying on the dresser.

I was going to leave and go to the kitchen for some breakfast but as I went to open the door someone knocked. Opening the door I saw it was Christine and Meg, they were holding bags and their dresses. I opened the door all the way and they squeezed in.

"Good you are awake; we have a lot of stuff to do and not **nearly**enough time." I tried to conceal my amusement; of course Christine would be the diva. But shook my head and just went along with it.

"So let's get started. Lorraine I want you to style our hair, you are so talented at it." I nodded in agreement.

"Okay Christine, but I wanted to get something from the kitchen before we start." Meg was holding a small wrapped napkin and handed it to me.

"It's just some of the pastries they had in the kitchen, it's not much but I was thinking you might want something for breakfast." I smiled at Meg and started eating the pastries. It was like she could ready my mind. I sat back and let Christine unpack everything she brought.

"Okay, the Masquerade ball starts tonight and we have all day to get ready. But I want to make sure everything is perfect."

"Of course Christine, we all want it to be perfect. But let's just relax a little and just have fun." She nodded, "That's a good idea Lorraine, but we still should get started."

"I think we should do our hair first. Lorraine, go ahead and work your magic." Meg sat down in front of the vanity and Christine sat at the end of her bed. "You can start with Meg." Christine said smiling.

I slipped into my dress and sighed happily. It fit like a glove, the dark blue fabric flowing to the floor. I smoothed down the skirt and slipped into my shoes.

I grabbed my mask off the vanity and put it on. The peacock feathers of the masked matched my dress perfectly. I could feel the smile form on my face. My costume turned out better than I thought it would.

It was almost time for us to head down to the ball. All day we pampered and primped making sure that we looked our best. Christine ended up with the light pink dress she tried on at the store and even though we would never tell her, Meg and I knew it looked like a melted cupcake. We kept giving each other looks laughing because we knew what the look meant.

I felt bad for a moment, but I wasn't thinking it to be mean. I shook my head, and then turned my attention back to my friends.

Meg placed her mask on and turned in a circle. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing Meg; Thomas will not know what hit him." I smiled, she looked wonderful, and the white dress she picked was perfect.

I couldn't stop smiling. I was so excited to actually be going to a masquerade ball. I couldn't help but think about the movie and what the ball was like. I could barely contain my excitement.

"Lorraine, we should leave; Raoul, Thomas, and Louis are waiting for us." Christine told me walking towards the door. Hearing Louis' name made some of my excitement wash away, I wanted to have fun though. Sighing to myself, I realized it was going to be a long night.

"Alright let's get going." We filed out of the room, and I took one last look around before I closed the door and headed to the ball.

We chatted lightly about how we thought the night would go on our way to meet the men. It was surreal, going to a real ball. I would never have thought it would be possible.

I was semi lost in thought and didn't realize we arrived until Louis started talking to me.

"Lorraine, you look beautiful tonight." I looked up at his masked face. "Why thank you Louis." My response still came out harsh even though I tried to remain neutral.

"Well it seems like it's just you and me for now." I looked around, Meg and Thomas were already dancing and Raoul and Christine were off to the side talking. "I suppose so." I told him. I was listening to the music and even though there wasn't a huge choreographed number, I recognized the music as that of "Masquerade."

"Ma Cherie would you like to dance," Louis held out his hand. I briefly hesitated but nodded. "Okay why not." I took his hand. Spinning me out into the dance floor, I tried to be look happy but I'm sure I wasn't fooling anyone. There was only one man with whom I wanted to dance with and he was sadly not with me at the moment.

I felt bad for not being here with Erik, I hated the idea of him sitting at his organ alone.

I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't realize we danced through one song and another had started. I stopped in place, "Could you get us a drink Louis?" I looked up at him as he nodded.

"Of course, I will be right back." He smiled and headed away from where we were.

I stayed in place, swaying lightly to the music as I looked around the room, Meg was still dancing with Thomas and Christine was standing by the wall with Raoul. I smiled they looked like they were having fun.

It made me think of Erik again, I shook my head. I was going to see him after the ball. I would dance a little longer and then say that I am tired. Then I would head down to Erik.

I sighed to myself, I was a goner. I couldn't go five minutes the masked mystery invading my thoughts.

A hand moved in front of my line of vision and I was startled out of my thoughts. "Here you are Lorraine."

"Oh thank you Louis," I took the drink and took a long sip. There was an awkward moment where we had nothing to say, but he quickly drained his glass, and asked if I wanted to dance again.

I didn't know what else I could do so I accepted his offer again. He laid our glasses on a nearby table and spun me out onto the dance floor once more.

As we were dancing, the song was interrupted by a darker tune. Everyone froze as the music changed, Louis wrapped his arms around me protectively and while we were trying to see what was happening.

Heads turned towards the staircase as a tall figured slowly made their way down the steps. It was a man, dressed in crimson with a skull mask covering his face.

He was saying something, I couldn't quite catch. I leaned forward to see if I could hear anything. Louis wrapped his arms around me tighter.

I struggled a little, and as I did the figure looked towards me. Our eyes locked and I sighed. There was nothing to worry about, I knew those eyes. Erik decided to join the ball. He looked tense, and I pulled out of Louis' arms to walk towards Erik.

I pushed through the crowd making my way to the staircase. He threw something towards one of the managers as I climbed the staircase. I heard someone behind me yell my name, but I still continued on only stopping when I was right in front of Erik.

"Hello monsieur," I said softly so only he could hear me. I smiled, "I thought you couldn't make it."

His facial expression was still neutral, but when he replied I could hear the warmth in his voice. "I couldn't stay away." Then surprisingly he cracked a small smile, "Especially since Louis was going to be here with you and I wasn't."

I moved to embrace him, but forced myself to stop. I was trying to be conscious of the crowd behind me. "You know you have no competition with him. I have only been thinking of one man tonight."

Erik opened his mouth to say something in return but a commotion behind me cut him off. I turned in surprise and immediately became angry.

Louis was walking towards us, determination in every step. He had a sword in one hand. Why was he doing this?! Erik stepped toward him but I reached out for his hand and stopped him. "No, it's what he wants. Go, I'll come to you later. Please go."

He nodded, squeezed my hand once and then turned and left in a cloud of smoke. I was still standing there watching the place Erik disappeared when Louis stopped beside me.

"Lorraine what were you thinking going towards him?! He was the man from last night, the Phantom. Don't you know who he is?" I looked up at Louis.

"Of course I do, but does anyone else?"


	20. Savor Each Sensation

**A/N: FUCK IT, So I know I said some things last chapter and well I'm taking them back. I'm sorry! I just really want to keep going and I have this chapter ready and it's Christmas time. So maybe I might put up more chapters one for each day of this weekend, I'm getting to the end and well I'm excited. So bite me. Anyway, please comment and review and shit. **

**P.S. This is terribly unbetaed so don't judge, just love. I'll stop rambling now.**

I stumbled into my pitch black room, making sure the door shut firmly behind me. I was still in my rehearsal clothes and I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was to lock my door and sleep until the next rehearsal, but I wanted to see Erik. It's been almost two weeks since I last saw him. I went to him after I returned from the Masquerade ball, but since then I've been busy with learning the new opera.

Don Juan Triumphant was exactly how I thought it would be. It was dark and seductive, and I could feel the passion that went into it. But the rehearsals were grueling; every little mishap was taken out of proportion. I understood that everyone was under pressure, and that for them a mistake could take their careers from them, but it was exhausting work.

Yet despite how strict the rehearsals were, I enjoyed it immensely. I have never had to work as hard at something as I have for this role and honestly I couldn't be happier. I felt like I was doing something that would affect how others felt and I liked it.

I was caught up in my thoughts and I didn't hear anyone come in the room. But I heard a floor board creak behind me and I turned around, a scream trapped in my throat. The dark shadow stepped forward and I was relieved to find that it was Erik.

"Erik! You scared me to death!" But I still smiled and ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him.

"My love, it has been far too long since I have seen you, and you are just as beautiful as I remember." I laughed, "And you are just as charming as I remember."

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while, happy to be together. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you Erik, I just have been busy with rehearsals. I've missed you."

He smiled down at me, "I understand, but I can tell that the rehearsals are going as planned. You will be ready for the opera in no time, especially since the date of the opera is quickly arriving."

I laughed, "Yes, you could have given us more time for us to prepare. But don't worry I won't take anything personally."

He didn't say anything just looked at me with barely concealed laughter. I was going to say something to break the silence but I stopped and rolled my neck from side to side.

"Are you alright?" His face changed from laughter to concern. "It's nothing. Just my neck hurts, it's because of all of my hair. I can't keep it up too long." He reached up and pulled the pins from my hair, curls falling down around my shoulders. I sighed in pleasure. He led me to the bed and pulled me down to sit with him behind me. He started running his fingers through the slightly tangled curls. I haven't cut it sense I arrived at the opera house and it was longer than I've ever worn it.

I leaned back against his chest and sighed in content. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stayed like that for a while. I haven't been able to really let myself relax and now with Erik near me I was able to let myself relax.

"What will happen after the opera?" I felt him tense behind me, making me realized I asked that out loud.

"I do not know Lorraine, but whatever happens we will be together." He told me after a moment's hesitation.

I laughed, "Even if we have to flee the country?" His arms around me tightened, "Yes, even then. I will always be with you Lorraine. You were the first to see past what was on the outside and was willing to see what was on the inside."

I turned around so I could face him, "You deserve someone who looks past what is on the outside." He interrupted me, "Someone like you."

I nodded, "Yes." I leaned in and kissed him placing my hands on either side of his face.

He responded enthusiastically, until someone knocked on the door effectively pulling us apart. "Lorraine it's me, Louis, are you in there?"

I looked at the door and then back at Erik. I really didn't want to be near Louis, I wanted him to leave me alone. But I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon so I quickly made up my mind. I grabbed Erik's hand and started heading towards the mirror.

I paused though and reached for the letter under my mattress to take with me. "Lorraine, are you in there?" the doorknob was rattling but he wasn't opening it quite yet. Erik understood I wanted to go to his home and quickly slipped through the mirror and sliding it closed just before the door opened and Louis stepped in.

I saw Louis' face fall when he saw the room was empty, but we didn't stay long enough to see what he did next. Erik let the way to the boat, conscious of my clumsiness. We didn't say anything until I was seated in the chaise by his organ with him beside me.

"Thank you Erik, I'd rather stay away from Louis for the time being." He smiled at me in understanding. I laid back and sighed happily. "Can I just stay down here forever? I don't think anyone would mind."

He laughed, "Lorraine, as much as I would love that, I think that might not be such a great idea." He looked at the letter in my hand and looked at me questioningly.

I took a deep breath and then acknowledged what I had. "Alright, Erik, this letter is for you. But there is one thing that I need you to agree to." He nodded for me to continue, "You cannot read this letter except for two instances. One, you can read this if I were to not be here anymore…"

He interrupted me, his voice thick with barely contained panic. "What do you mean not be here anymore? I thought you said you'd be with me forever."

"Erik that would be a rare event, but just in case I want you to know, but the second time you can read this letter would be after the opera. I want you to keep it with you at all times though. But I don't want you to read it until the right time." I handed the letter to him and he tucked it into his shirt.

"I will honor your wishes, Lorraine." He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. "You mean so much more to me than you'll ever understand."

I smiled and pulled him down to me. Our lips met in a dance we were perfecting. I ran my hands down his chest, felling the muscles respond to my touch.

We stayed embraced for what felt like eternity. We couldn't get enough of each other but soon he had enough of the small chaise and carried me to his bed.

I stayed with him until he told me it was morning and I quickly dressed and headed back to my room for the day's rehearsals.

I changed into a clean dress and slipped into my dance shoes once I arrived back to my room. Stepping in front of the mirror, I pulled my hair back into a tight knot and headed out the door.

I was in a world of my own as I headed to the stage and I didn't hear the person show up behind me. "Lorraine!" They shouted, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I turned around to see it was only Meg, and I sighed in relief. "I'm sorry Meg; I've just got a lot to think about." She nodded in understanding.

"It's okay Lorraine, it's understandable. You are the lead in the opera, and we have to be completely ready. There's no room for error in this opera, and the stakes are higher than usual."

I nodded, "Exactly. I guess it's going to be a long day ahead of us."

We sighed in unison and made our way to the stage for what I was sure was going to be a long day of practice.


	21. Why So Silent

**A/N: So yeah I decided to go along with my idea of updating once a day for each day of this weekend. So enjoy a little Erik POV from some of the events that have transpired. You know what to do.**

**P.S. As previously stated, this is unbetaed as shit, don't judge. Just love. **

_Erik POV_

I paused as I looked at her. Taking a breath, I continued. "I have no idea what you meant, but why would you do that! Taking off my mask is not some game for you to play." I watched as she wiped her eyes and stood up. She placed her hands on her hips and I knew she was going to fight back.

"Erik I am not going to let you push me away again. I am not going to sit here and let you talk to me as if I am a stupid little girl who doesn't know what she is doing. I can't believe we have to go over all of this again."

I stopped her from continuing, "But Lorraine, I know you have been here for a short time but surely you have heard of what I hide behind this mask."

She shook her head at me, something I don't think she realized she did. "Erik, for someone who has been called genius, you sure can be daft sometimes. I said this before and I will say it only once more. The mask doesn't affect how I feel about you at all."

She looked at me as if she wanted to hit me. I saw it in her eyes. She walked up and stopped right in front of me. She put her hands on my chest and images of my night with her flashed through my mind. I heard her suck in a breath.

I had to calm myself a little before I spoke again. "Lorraine, I am writing an opera. I want you to be the lead." I don't know why I said that, especially now at that time, but she smiled and replied quickly, "Of course I would love to."

I sat there not knowing what to say next, but before I could say anything she broke the silence. "Okay Erik I have an idea. I am going to need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

I didn't have to think about it, "Yes I do. Well now I do." She smacked me on my chest, and squeaked out a "Monsieur!" She turned away and walked to the organ, she stayed there looking for a moment and made a small noice of victory when she found a piece of fabric. She pulled a foot stool behind her and placed it in front of me. She climbed up and was about to tie the fabric over my eyes, but I stopped her.

"Erik, its alright. Trust me. I will make sure you are safe." I lowered my hands and she knotted the fabric quickly. I hear the stool shake as she stepped down and I spun and caught her before she could fall completely to the floor.

"You are doing quite well in ensuring your own safety, am I guarenteed the same treatment?" I told her as I placed her on her feet. "Ha ha ha, Monsieur you are funny. Now shush and follow me, don't worry." She replied in a manner that had me smiling. "I will try my best. But where are we going?"

She shook her head, "You will find out when we get there." She took my arm and she started leading us in whatever direction she had chosen. We continued walking and I heard Caesar eating close by and I slowed down, but she wouldn't have it. " No we have to keep on walking." I sighed but I sped up to keep up with her. A few minutes later we stopped.

Apparently we were free to go because she pulled me with her after the small pause. It didn't take long for her to finally stop walking. "Okay now I don't want you to be angry with me, but I feel that this is something that we should do."

I felt her fingers tracing the blindfold as she pulled it down, looking around I saw that we were outside the front doors of the opera house. "Why have you brought me here? We are in publice! What kind of jest are you making?"

She looked down not saying anything. Then bringing her eyes to meet my she replied. "Erik, it is late. There will be few people around. And I feel that this is something we should do together. I have only been in the city twice since I've arrived here. I want to see more. And you are the only person who I want to escourt me."

I shook my head, thinking about what she said. If I thought about it, she could have chosen anyone, even that fop Louis, but she did choose me. Looking at her, I knew she was going to get her way."Alright. I will escourt you through town."

She smiled brightly at me, "Oh Erik, don't sound so excited." I didn't reply but I held out my arm for her and we headed out into the city. I had the strange feeling we were being watched as we left the opera house but I shook it off.

"Now Monsieur where exactly are you going to be taking me within the city?" I thought about it for a moment and replied. "Well I guess you are just going to have to wait and see, won't you my love?"

We stuck to the shadows, but the city was pretty much empty. It was like we were the only people there. The whole time we walked through the streets she was stopping and marveling at everything she saw. I could see the curiousity in her eyes as we walked by parks and salons, and bridges and bars. She found something in everything to comment on.

And every once in a while as we were walking, I would remember some fact I read about and I'd point it out to her. We never stopped walking, continuously turning down a different small street.

The whole walk I felt a presence following us and I would catch a glimpse of a coat and the echo of footsteps. But I shook it off, soon though the sky was becoming lighter, "We are going to have to head back to the opera house before people start waking up." She told me, and I nodded in agreement, "I know a shorter way to get back." I replied. I took her hand and pulled her after me.

But a figure at the end of the street stepped out. I couldn't see their face, but they seemed familiar. The figure started walking towards us and then I realized who it was, but Lorraine beat me to saying it out loud.

"Louis, What are you doing here!?" I sensed her step closer to me. A look of barely concealed contempt crossed his face, "I could be asking you the same question. But I will oblige you. I saw you leaving out the front door, I couldn't sleep and I was shocked to see you leave with a man. And now that I see who you are wandering around town with…" He stopped and didn't finish the statement, but I knew what he wanted to say.

He pulled out something from his pocket that flashed in the moonlight. I immediately knew that he was planning on something far more sinister than I ever would want to do. "Monsieur, what do you want." I asked him as he flipped the knife over and over in his hand.

Louis laughed at us, "I think we all know what I want, _Phantom. _All I've wanted was Lorraine. And then you took her away, put her under your spell. She doesn't know what you are. She belongs with a man like me, not a monster like you."

Louis stepped closer. Lorraine grapped my hand and whispered quietly, "I want you to know that whatever happens, you are the one I care for. Remember that." She squeezed my hand and then started walking towards the manic Louis.

She put a little sway in her step and I saw Louis stop what he was doing and focused on her. "Wait, you're telling me that you want _me_? That can't be true. Why would you want me with all those other dancers around." I was starting to get worried, until I realized she was playing him.

I could tell she took the fop by surprise, "Lorraine of course I want you." He told her as she continued walking up to him and then wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't believe it, I thought someone like you would never want to be with someone like me." She said with the same tone as before, Louis dropped the knife and embraced her. I knew she was only playing him, but I still felt the pang of jealously from her touching him.

"Now Louis, take me home. I can't stand to be out in this city one second longer." He smiled and took her hand leading my love away from me and back towards the opera house.

She turned around as they were leaving, and mouthed _I'm sorry. _I nodded, I knew what she did. I turned and melted into the shadows making my own way back to the opera house.

X -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I was sitting at my organ, still thinking about the walk through the city I had with Lorraine. It was like I was a normal man when I was with her, she didn't even acknowledge my mask or at some times my face without the mask.

I was lost in thought, and idly played some keys on the organ. Then I realized that about now the masquerade would be starting and even though I told Lorraine I wasn't going to go, but I could see the surprise on her face when she saw me and that made me get up and get ready for the ball.

I headed to my room, and opened the large chest finding the red costume inside. I grabbed it and started dressing quickly. I dug in the chest for the matching black mask. I was ready faster than I believed I would be, and I headed for a different way to the opera house above, on the way out I grabbed the score for the new opera and left without another glance behind.

I made it to the main hall halfway through one of the dance, I didn't let anyone know of my presence right away. I looked out into the crowd, seeing if I could find the one body that mattered more to me than any other.

I was going to give up and show myself but then I saw a flash of red. She was dressed in a dark blue dress and a peacock mask, and she couldn't have looked any more beautiful than she did right then. She was dancing with Louis, but I saw her mind was elsewhere.

I stood there until another song started and headed to where the orchestra was playing. Once I told them to start playing a different song from the score I gave them, I headed to the told of the steps. I waited until my song started, once the first few notes started I made my way slowly down the steps.

I saw the crowd turn towards me, but I focused on the managers. I turned towards the shorter of the two, "Why so silent good messieurs. Did you think that I had left you for good. Have you missed me good messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant! Fondest greetings to you all just one instruction to you now, Miss Lorraine St. Pierre will be the star."

They nodded, frightened by me. Everyone was frozen watching what I was doing in shock, but I saw a lone figure shake a little and try to break free from a man's arms. I looked at her and our eyes locked, and I saw her relax slightly. She pulled free from Louis and made her way to me.

As she was making her way to me, I threw the score at the managers. They scrambled to catch it and froze when they saw Lorraine. She climbed the stairs and stopped right in front of me.

"Hello monsieur," She said softly for only me to hear. She smiled, "I thought you couldn't make it."

I tried to hide what I was feeling, and I replied just as softly, "I couldn't stay away." I smiled at her, "Especially since Louis was going to be here with you and I wasn't." She moved as if to hug me, but she stopped herself. "You know you have no competition with him. I have only been thinking of one man tonight."

I opened his mouth to say something in return but someone behind Lorraine made me stop. She turned to see what it was as well.

Louis was walking towards us, determination in every step. He had a sword in one hand. I stepped toward him, but she reached out and stopped me. "Go, I'll come to you later. Please go."

I nodded and squeezed her hand once and then I turned and left with a trick I learned including a fair amount of smoke. I was going to see her again, and until then I would be fine. She would be fine.

Until then I would just wait.


	22. Past the Point of No Return

**A/N: So here's the last chapter for my holiday UPDATE EXTRAVAGANZA! Yay, go me! Anyway enjoy I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. So yeah, let me know what you all think. Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday break!**

**P.S. Unbetaed as shit, it's becoming a thing now. Fuck... Read and Review and all that shit.**

Rehearsals for _Don Juan Triumphant _went by faster than I would have imagined them to. I was exhausted beyond which I've ever felt before. But I was extremely happy, this opera was my favorite part of the story. And I was going to be in it!

I was sitting at my desk, after the last rehearsal before the opera tonight. I was trying to relax as best I could; I only had a minimal amount of time before I had to be on stage. I was due to hair and make-up soon, and my costume fitting was after that.

I sighed; I wish I could see Erik before the opera started. I woke up this morning and felt something like a pressure was surrounding me. It wasn't a good preshow pressure either, it was dreadful. I heard a knock at my door and I lost my train of thought.

I got up to see who it was and no one was there, just a red rose with a black ribbon. I picked it up and stepping back I closed the door. I smiled as I smelled the rose. I wasn't going to be able to see him, but he was still there watching me and I liked the idea of him being there.

I stayed standing there playing with the ribbon, when arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I felt my body tense up, but I heard him laugh and I immediately knew it was Erik.

"My Love, I'm sorry if I startled you. But I wanted to see you before you have to get ready for the opera tonight. It has been far too long." I nodded in agreement.

"I don't have long though Erik, I have to leave very soon." I told him, "But I'm so glad you showed up. I wanted to see you before the opera. I hope you are happy with how I perform tonight. I am excited to for you to watch the show." I smiled up at him.

I felt better now that I saw him, I was going to tell him about how I felt this morning when I woke up but my door opened and I froze in place. Erik tensed from behind me and when the figure fully entered my room I was relieved and nervous at the same time.

Meg closed the door behind her and locked it. She smiled at me and then at Erik. I was waiting for her to start yelling, but all she said was, "Is this the man that you were talking about at the dress shop?"

I nodded, "Yes, this is…" She stopped me, "Yes Lorraine I know who he is, and he is the Opera Ghost, the Phantom of the Opera."

"No Meg, this is Erik, the man I love." I told her confidently. She didn't say anything for a few moments, just looked at us in a calculating way.

"Okay, Lorraine. My only question is, why didn't you tell me earlier?" She laughed; I unwrapped Erik's arms from my waist and walked towards Meg. I grabbed the small girl and brought her to me in a fierce hug.

"Meg, you are absolutely wonderful. Have I ever told you that?" she laughed and hugged me back.

"Lorraine why would say something to hurt you, you obviously care for the Phantom, and you are my friend, I want you to be happy."

I stepped away from her and wiped the few tears from my eyes that freed themselves. "But Lorraine we must be going we have to get ready for the opera."

"Okay, let's go." I turned to Erik, "I will see you later, my love." He smiled and headed towards the mirror. "Adieu, my love." And he left.

Meg unlocked the door and headed out, I followed her with a heavy heart. Something bad was going to happen but what exactly I didn't know. But like always Meg kept up a constant flow of conversation and our walk to get our hair and make-up done was a short one.

I didn't have much to do with my hair for this opera, just wear it down with some roses in it. And I was happy to find out that the required make-up wasn't as abundant as I thought it would be.

I was finished in less than thirty minutes and headed to the costumes; I waved to Meg who was still getting her make-up done and saw her wave back.

My nerves were finally deciding to show up as I stood and let the designers lace the dress up. They all made comments on how pretty the dress was and how wonderful I looked. But I shrugged them off, the uneasiness making any response I could make disappear.

I headed towards the stage and waited while the pre-opera chaos ensued. I was waiting at my seat; as I heard the opera's overture begin. I had a while to sit there until it was my part.

My thoughts were wheeling out of control; I couldn't understand why I was feeling so heavy and uneasy. Soon I heard my cue, surprised that time went by as fast as it did and I got up walking to my spot.

"_If I don't forget myself and laugh," _Piangi left stage and I began my part.

I stepped onto stage singing my first line, "_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love._"

Louis who was playing Passarino, for what reason I'll never know spoke his line, "Master?"

The voice I heard wasn't what I was expecting but it made my nervousness less noticeable.

"Passarino, go away! For the trap is set and waits for his prey. _You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent. Silent. I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge."_

I kneeled on the stage, picking at the flowers in my basket. Letting him sing, I knew it was Erik right away, I just hoped that he didn't kill Piangi like in the play. I hope he chose not to kill him this time.

"_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me, now you are here with me, no second thought, you've decided. Decided." _I stood up, and made my way to center stage. I waited to meet up with Erik; from where I stood I looked into his eyes, and saw that he was excited about this. He continued singing to me, and I remembered the first time he sang to me, the feeling he showed, the passion I felt.

"_Past the point of no return, no backward glances, our games of make-believe are at an end, Past all thought of "if" or "when", no use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend." _He walked up behind me and grabbed me to him, not even trying to be easy.

I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped my lips. He sung, directly to me. Letting me feel his passion, for the music, yes. But mostly the passion he felt for us.

"_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul, what rich desire unlocks its door, what sweet seduction lies before us?" _His hands were roaming over my body, making me shake with the sensations he was creating. He was never like this before, and I loved every minute of it. "_Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the point of no return?"_

He spun me away from him, and I had to think what I was supposed to do. I let go of his hand and stopped opposite of him, and I began to sing, the emotions I was feeling enhancing my voice.

"_You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence. Silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why, in my mind I've already imagined our body's entwining, defenseless and silent, now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided. Decided." _

I looked over at Erik, watching how his eyes burned with emotions as he watched me perform his opera. I winked at him, smiling a secret smile as I continued to sing. "_Past the point of no return, no going back now, our passion-play has now at last begun, Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question, how long should we two wait before we're one?"_

I stopped where I was, almost to the steps in front of me. Erik was supposed to start walking to the steps soon. I sang on, "_When will the blood begin to race," _We started climbing the steps our bodies already in sync, "_The sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last CONSUME us?"_

I stopped at the top of the stairs, staring at Erik. Our bodies keyed into each other's movements. We began to sing the next part, our voices mixing together, "_Past the point of no return, the final threshold, the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn." _I walked toward Erik, stopping when we met in the middle. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him.

I growled in response, our singing never interrupted by our personal passion play. "_We've passed the point of no return."_

We were caught up in out parts, the music swelling around us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us together. I kissed him, hard and demanding, all the passion from our singing coursing through us. He responded back just as hard. I forgot we had an audience, and he pulled away.

He looked down at me, eyes roaming my face. And he began to quietly sing to me, I don't know why he chose the song, but it brought tears to my eyes. "_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime, lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you, anywhere you go let me go too. Lorraine…"_

I remember this part all too clearly now, but it wasn't Raoul that made Erik angry it was Louis. Who was standing off out of the sight of the audience, but he yelling at Erik about the police and threatening him.

I was waiting for it, and when he pulled out his sword I held onto him with all my strength and waited. I felt the floor beneath me disappear and I heard the chaos I was expecting. The chandelier crashing, the yells of Louis and the audience, and the cast and crew screaming all filled my ears.


	23. Help Me Make the Music of the Night

Coming to, I sensed that something was off. I didn't open my eyes, but assessed what I could. I was lying on the floor still wearing the dress from _Don Juan Triumphant,_ the stiff fabric cool against my skin_._ It was cold and my head was pounding as if a marching band took up residence in my skull. Slowly I moved, stretching my arms and legs making a dull ache show itself. I took a deep breath and easily opened my eyes.

And immediately regretted it.

It was bright, wherever I was. I didn't recognize my surroundings as those of the opera house and that made a nervousness burn in my stomach. I closed my eyes again and I must have zoned out for a little while because when I came to again I heard voices above me. A man and a woman.

"She looks just like that missing persons case from a while ago." I heard the man say. The woman made a noncommittal noise and I heard someone shift. I decided that I should get up and find out what was happening, so not too fast I started moving small parts of my body. My fingers, then my left foot and slowly opened my eyes to the bright lights again.

I groaned as slowly sat up, I could still feel the dull ache in my muscles. I looked around me and saw that I was laying in the middle of the stage and that there were two people crouched beside me. They startled as I moved.

The were frozen in place obviously not expecting me to be moving, but the man saw that I wanted up and helped me stand and sat me in a chair.

"Do you know where you are? Do you know where you are?" The woman asked as she pulled another chair over to me and sat down. The man stayed standing.

"Je crains que je n'aime pas. Je ne peux que rappeler l'opéra et puis le crash de lustre. Et bien sûr, mon nom est Lorraine." I told them the truth, the opera and crash was all that I really did remember. They gave each other a meaningful glance and then turned back to me.

"Honey, can you speak English?" I was confused. I was speaking English. I nodded and replied, "Mais je parle anglais."

Stan, I think we are going to have to get a translator. She apparently can't speak English. Which makes no sense seeing that she isn't French.

The man, well Stan pulled out a phone and called someone. The woman just looked at me with some weird emotion in her eyes. "What happened to you?" I had a feeling it was rhetorical so I shrugged and didn't answer.

We stayed in an awkward silence until the translator came as well as some detectives. I was becoming more and more aware of what must have happened and it was making it hard for me to actually keep myself together.

The translator was a nice young man who was only a few years older than myself.

He was offered a chair in front of mine and we sat facing each other. Now I knew I was going to have to tell them the story of what happened but what was I supposed to say. I mean I couldn't exactly tell them that I was in Paris over a hundred years ago and fell in love with the notorious Phantom of the Opera. I would be shipped to the nearest nut house before I could blink.

So I decided I would play off the fact that I couldn't remember much. That my "abductor" must have kept me drugged.

"Donc, Lorraine, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui vous est arrivé?" The translator asked me. I nodded and told him the story that I quickly made up.

"Je dois admettre que je ne me souviens pas beaucoup sur ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens de beaucoup de musique, et qu'il y avait un homme dont le visage est flou dans mon esprit. Je pense qui ait jamais eu me dois m'ont donné quelque chose à se mêler de ma mémoire. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour être ici. Où est ici exactement?" I sighed in what I hoped would be confusion and part unhappiness. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Erik.

"It's just I want to go home." The crowd around me stopped in mid conversation and looked over at me.

The woman, Mary, who helped me when I first woke up spoke first, "She said that in English."

I didn't even notice the shift between French and English and I probably should have been more worried about it all but I wasn't. The detectives took the initiative to talk to me after I began talking in English. Which one of the younger detectives was endearing with the accent that decided to stay with me.

I pieced together what must have taken place after I disappeared. I fell off the balcony seat at the theater which is where I was now. Mary and Stan were both in charge of the theater and the shows and were getting ready for the night when they found me.

The detective who said to call him Harry told me that someone must have taken me as Dylan and Destiny went for help and with the chandelier prop being loud and distracting no one even noticed me. They told me all this with more details than I thought necessary but I found out this was just so that they could take up time.

It was the crash of the doors that made this understandable. My mother and father, followed by Dylan were sprinting into the theater. I could have cried just by looking at their faces but I refrained.

"Lorraine! My baby!" My mother grabbed me and held me tight. I gripped her harder, I really did miss her. My father grabbed us both and pulled us to him. I was happy to be surrounded by my family. But I was still dried eyed.

My mind was spinning between the fact that I was back home and the fact that I left Erik behind. He's probably thinking that I abandoned him even though that is far from what happened.

Everything after that felt like a blur. I knew what was happening but I wasn't processing it. Dylan hugged me after my parents let go of me to talk to the detectives. I didn't feel anything towards him anymore and that made me sadder than most anything else.

We stayed at the theater a little longer but within the hour I was being packed into the back of my parents car and was headed home. Although in my heart I knew that home was a lifetime ago and in the chambers below an old opera house.

I didn't say much on the ride back to my house, but I was shaken aware by Dylan who helped me out of the car seeing I was still in the rather ostentatious dress from Don Juan. Which made me realize that I was still in make-up and probably looked extremely out of place.

Walking into the house I was surprised to see that my grandparents and Destiny were all sitting in the living room obviously waiting for me. Destiny got up and ran to me wrapping her arms around me as if I was going to disappear again.

I hugged her back and after a couple minutes she finally let me go. My grandparents hugged me as well and I was starting to feel trapped. I stepped back from the group of my family and friends and told them I was going to my room.

"I just want to change and just relax for a few minutes. I won't be long."

I headed to my room, hearing Destiny behind me. "When did she get a French accent?"

I closed the door behind me and looked around. It felt as if I was gone for years not just months. But the room was the same. Clothes were spewed over almost every surface and books were stacked without any caution. I felt a sense of belonging in my room.

I turned around and almost had a panic attack though, I had a full sized Phantom of the Opera poster and the Phantom image was almost exactly like I remembered. I felt my chest tighten and finally I felt the tears that threatened to show themselves fall from my eyes.

Half an hour later I was in one of my summer dresses that felt more normal to me now than jeans did and I cleaned my face of the tears and make-up from my performance.

I walked down to the dining room where everyone was sitting, my mother had this nervous habit of making a ton of food when she was upset so the table was overflowing with food. I noticed that most of it was food that I really liked.

I sat down at the head of the table, the only seat left and started picking at some of the food. "I know you all want to know what happened but honestly I can't remember most of it. And what I do remember I don't want to talk about." I knew that I was lying to them but I couldn't tell them what really happened.

Everyone nodded their heads and small conversations around the table started up. Dylan walked over to me and started talking quietly in my ear. "Babe, I know that you just got back but I wanted you to know that I still love you and we can work this out and go on like we were before."

I shook my head, I knew this was coming but I didn't know that it would be this soon.

"Dylan, I love you. But now, I don't think that I can be who you want me to. I'm different now, and I think that we just need to move on from this. We can still be friends and I would love that, but I don't think we can be together anymore." I looked into his eyes and saw his jaw tighten.

"I will respect your wishes Lorraine, I will still be here for you." He kissed my forehead and then sat back down at his seat. More than anything I wanted to be alone now.

My thoughts went back to Erik, the people around me continued talking to each other, and I sat there in silence picking at the food in front of me. Erik would be so distraught now, I hoped against all hope that he would read the letter that I had given him. It would give him the information about me that I should have been able to tell him myself. But that wasn't going to happen and it made me want to let the tears fall again.

I stood up quickly gaining attention from everyone, "I think I'm just going to go outside for a little bit. I need some air." I stopped by my room and got my iPod off my dresser. And a jacket from the back of my door.

"I won't be long now. I promise." I said as I walked out the front door. I knew where I wanted to go, it was the town park. There was a gazebo covered in vines and flowers that allowed a decent amount of privacy and it was what I needed right now.

I put my headphones on and pulled up the soundtrack to the Phantom of the Opera and let the song fill my mind. The singer was greatly talented but his voice was nothing compared to my Erik's. But the familiarity of the song was soothing although a little painful.

I made it to the park and was surprised by how busy it was. But getting to the gazebo was my goal and when I got there I was happy to find that no one was there. I was able to just sit there.

I let myself think of Meg and her sincere friendship, and Christine with her loyalty. Madame Giry and how she treated me like her own daughter, and even Louis. He may have been a little strong but I think he meant well in the end. He went about everything the wrong way though, and I wouldn't forget some of his choices but he was as much a part of my time there as anyone else. I hope that Meg and Thomas stayed together after I left and that Raoul and Christine were as in love as they were before.

Then I let myself think of Erik and his soft, dark hair that I loved to run my fingers through. And the green of his eyes and how they would darken with lust and how they closed when he was deep in thought. How his arms would wrap around me and made me feel as if there was no safer place than to be with him.

The songs filtered through one by one but it was one song that made the tears fall. I let the song play through and then put it on repeat. The song continued as I sat there in that gazebo and the last of the words in the song hit me over and over.

"You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night."

**A/N: So there you go ladies and gentlemen, the story is almost through though. This chapter could have gone many ways but I actually like the way that this one came out. I'm dreadfully sorry about the long hiatus but college got to be hectic and that took priority. But I came out on top and was able to get some kind of muse and continue writing. I have so much that I'm going to be updating over the summer because of all the time I have now. **

**Also here are the translations of the French so that you don't have to google them, I used Google Translate so don't judge me on the exactness of how it came out.**

**1. Je crains que je n'aime pas. Je ne peux que rappeler l'opéra et puis le crash de lustre. Et bien sûr, mon nom est Lorraine. **

**Translation: I'm afraid that I do not. I can only remember the opera and then the chandelier crash. And of course, my name is Lorraine.**

**2. Mais je parle anglais.**

**Translation: But I am speaking English**

**3. Donc, Lorraine, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui vous est arrivé?**

**Translation: So, Lorraine, can you tell us what happened?**

**4. Je dois admettre que je ne me souviens pas beaucoup sur ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens de beaucoup de musique, et qu'il y avait un homme dont le visage est flou dans mon esprit. Je pense qui ait jamais eu me dois m'ont donné quelque chose à se mêler de ma mémoire. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour être ici. Où est ici exactement?**

**Translation: I have to admit I do not remember much about what happened. I remember a lot of music, and that there was a man whose face is blurry in my mind. I think who ever took me must have given me something to meddle with my memory. I do not even know how I got to be here. Where is here exactly?**

**So yeah the translation is probably shit but I figured it would be helpful.**

**So yeah hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and review and let me know what you thought! I love hearing your opinions and thoughts!**

**Love 121709**


	24. Look Back at All Those Times

Erik POV:

I looked for her. I looked for her for hours. And even when I couldn't find her, I kept looking. I stayed out of sight remaining in my home until I knew everyone working at the charred remnants of the opera house left for the night. Even though I felt in my gut that she wasn't there I kept looking. I wandered out into the city. Searching every bar and hotel I could.

But she was gone, and even though I didn't want to I had to accept it; she wasn't coming back.

I was sitting at my organ, occasionally playing small pieces letting my mind wander. The music wasn't anything new and more often than not I had to stop because it reminded me of Lorraine. She was everywhere almost as if there was an echo of her presence.

I took my jacket off and threw it away from me. It landed on the chaise behind me, the chaise where Lorraine would stretch out while I played music for her. I could still hear her laughter as if she was right in there with me.

I glanced over at the jacket and saw a bit of white under it. I quickly walked over and picked it up, instantly remembering what it must be. I saw my name on the front, in stark black ink. I pictured Lorraine sitting at her desk writing into the late hours of the night. Lit by candlelight, her red hair shining bright.

I stopped my imagination there, and sitting back at my organ I easily opened the letter cracking the seal and pulling the letter out. I took a deep breath, I wasn't sure I was ready to read what she wrote down.

Unfolding the paper I could see where the ink seeped through and marks that were obviously tears that dried over time.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

She was from a different time from me, over a hundred years from now. I threw the letter down in front of me, what kind of trick was she trying to pull.

She was probably just trying to leave me, creating some kind of story that would allow her to leave without saying anything to me. Allowing her to pick up everything and just leave.

I shook that thought from my mind, scolding myself. She would be upset that I thought that about her. After all we've been through she would skin me alive if I said that to her. I rose from the bench and started to pace.

How is this even possible? She said she was watching a play, in the city, that was called the Phantom of the Opera which was my story in the future. The chandelier fell as a prop and she fell off the balcony. At this part I shook my head, she would forever be the clumsy woman I knew her to be. Where ever she was.

At this point in the letter she said that she woke up and was in the opera house. Christine, Meg, and Madame Giry were there to help her. And from there was when she said she saw glimpses of me and was intrigued and excited that what she believed to be a work of fiction was actually not.

Then she goes on to explain that no matter how stubborn I got she would feel the same way about me, and that she loved me. At this point I stopped reading and just looked at her writing, seeing her thoughts on the page and that they were of me was too much.

I sat back down and picked the letter back up. I traced over her closing words with my finger, "With love, Lorraine."

My hands tightened on the paper, and all I could think about was Lorraine. Her voice when she sang the songs I had written. Her irrational fear of riding horses and how she tolerated Caesar for me. The way that she would stubbornly refuse what I told her sometimes. Proving again and again how much I didn't deserve her. Yet she chose me.

I remembered the night we walked throughout the city, her wonder contagious and the smile that brightened the darkness I constantly saw. She was all I ever wanted and now she was gone from me. Years and years separated us, if what she said could be true and I wouldn't see her again. The thought made me lay the paper on my organ and I walked to the chair I had in front of the fire.

What was I going to do now?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I could have been sitting there for a few hours or days, it didn't matter to me. What was I supposed to do now? I didn't have Lorraine, and the opera house burned worse than I imagined it would.

I drifted into moments of nothing, not really asleep but not awake either. It was in those moments that I swear I heard the faint singing of my love.

I must have been out of it because when I became alert I realized I wasn't alone. Giry was sitting at my organ reading the letter that I left behind. Quickly I stood up and went to take the letter from her hands. "How dare you read.."

She put the letter down before I could myself and just looked up at me. "You think you are the only one who cared for her? That is false. She was like a daughter to me and I will miss her as such. She was beautiful and talented, but she was also kind. No one will be able to replace her."

I hung my head, I was being selfish. I just wanted to keep her all to myself. "I apologize Madame."

She acknowledged my apology and then continued to talk.

"Erik, you can not stay her any longer. I know you think you are safe but they will eventually find you and then what, you know what they will do to you." I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Meg and I had an idea. We have heard many things about a place in America. While you have been here we have been making arrangements for ourselves. You are welcome to join us. We have tickets for a ship to take us to New York in three days. After that I can not promise you what we will do but we will make it. Hopefully in a new location we will be able to thrive. All I ask is that you are ready to go in three days. I will send a friend to come help you when the time arrives. If you want to go that is fine, but let the man know if you do not wish to go."

I let her words sink in. "Madame Giry, thank you. I will think about it and will be ready to go or ready to stay when your friend shows up."

She gave me one more look, and then left. Leaving me to think about what I was going to do.

I grabbed a bottle of amber liquid off the floor and went back to the chair before the fireplace. I took a long swig from the bottle and embraced the warmth that flooded in me.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

My bags were packed the night before Giry's friend was supposed to show up. After drinking more than I should have I thought it through and packed my belongings into a small suitcase, making sure that I got the essentials and nothing else.

I was just going to leave behind my other belongings. As I was going about each room I found small things that Lorraine left laying around and quickly picked them up and put them in a pile next to the suitcase. I was going to take them with me.

The items were small, insignificant things that if they belonged to someone else I wouldn't have cared but I needed them. They were the last line I had to her.

She had left her peacock mask from the Masquerade after showing me the intricate pattern one day she visited me. As well as a hair ribbon that she left beside the bed. On some blank sheet music she had drawn little pictures of objects I had scattered around the room and faces of the people she knew.

I took them and placed them easily on top of my clothes. I took one last look around, I was leaving my home. A place that despite not being the most accepting and where most everyone feared me; was still the place I called home for many years.

I saw the spot where after singing for Lorraine the first time she fell. I looked at the bed, remembering the night we let our desires free. I could still feel the softness of her skin and hear the sweetness of her voice. I was ready to move on, ready to make a new life for myself.

I know it would be difficult, but I would move on if not for me, for Lorraine. She would want me to move on and not dwell on the past. I took a deep breath. All I had to do now was wait.

And I would do so, for Lorraine.

**A/N: Well darlings, here's the next chapter. I KNOW I KNOW, it's been a long time coming. But the time is here at last. The technically last chapter of Love Lost. (There will be an Epilogue, don't worry pretties.) I don't think I'm ready for this to end. I hope you all feel the same though, let me know in the reviews what you all think and all that. Reviews make me a happy writer, and we all like happy writers. ;) Anyway hope everyone's summer is all good and I hope to hear from you guys. XOXO**


End file.
